


A Collection of Youtube Oneshots

by jacarsia



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cheating, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Fluff, Googleplier - Freeform, M/M, Markicest, Multi, Murder, Septicest, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, Tythan, warfstache, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacarsia/pseuds/jacarsia
Summary: This is a collection of one shots that I have written, there will be multiple ships throughout the chapters with each one taking place in a different time and/or reality unless it is listed as a continuation of another, previous chapter. These will mostly be smut, but there will be a few angst and fluff shots in here as well. Explicit content and extremely detailed, along with pretty long and inconsistent updates.These one shots are, in no way, meant to bother the real world people they depict; the characters portrayed in these chapters are simply fictional personifications of real life people, they are not meant to offend any one in any way. These stories have mothering to do with the people they're based off of, any of the ships depicted in here that involve real life people are simply made up relationships that has never, and will never, be real.(1/3)





	1. Any Higher?

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start out by saying that this and three other one-shots in this "collection" are very old, they were written around two years ago and they no longer match my current writing style, I've gotten much better then what is shown in this chapter, so if you don't like the style of writing in this one you can skip ahead to the chapter titled "First . . . Everything", which is a revised version of one of my old one-shots, or "Giggly", which is the newest one I have written.  
> I hope you enjoy this regardless.  
> *Smut Warning*

The glow of the multiple artificial candles illuminated the living room of an L.A. apartment, giving two people the gift of seeing their board game. A evil smile split one of the twos face, his chocolate eyes darting up from behind his glasses to send a smug look in the others direction. As soon as ocean blues noticed and noted the look, he groaned, afraid yet interested in what was about to come from his mouth. He sighed, brushing his green hair out of his face and readjusted his new glasses, looking towards the brown eyed man, signaling him to speak. He sat up, flinging his head back to get his red mop of hair out of his own face. 

"You can smell it on your hands when you're done." Jack's face twisted, mind, of course, plunging into the gutter and drawing a shiver from him. He proceeded to think, brows furrowing and hand traveling to his face, allowing him to bite his thumb as he thought, humming lightly before groaning.

"No fuckin' idea, hint two?" Mark chuckled, scanning the three bullet points, and deciding which of the remaining two, he should use next. When he found it he smirked once again, scooting closer to his boyfriend who he looked in the eyes as he wiggled his brows and spoke. 

"I usually take it in the rear." He tried not to laugh as Jack's face fell into a glare, a shit eating grin splitting his face. Jack pushed the man away, rolling his eyes at the pout he received; tapping his chin with his pencil before pointing it at the red haired man.

"Two things, one, yes you do." Mark's face flushed at the -true- comment, biting his lips sexily as a rebuttal, as he knew how much Jack loved it. "An' two, is it a car?" Mark shook his head, drawing a irritated groan from Jack, who snatched one of his remaining four cards and threw it towards Mark. "Okay, final hint." The sudden octave drop should have warned Jack of the arm that reached for him, grasping him by the tricep and tugging him into the older man's grasp; but he still yelped. Warm breath spewed across his ear, painting his pale skin a light shade of pink. All while Mark whispered his final clue in his lowest voice.

"It takes a long hose to fill me up~." Jack shuddered, eyes locking with the others before he shoved him away, yet again, scurrying back to his spot. Shakily answering as he willed the blood to rush to his mind instead of his groin. 

"G-gas tank?" Mark smiled, the action cheery and innocent as though nothing had just happened.

"Yep!" Mark checked the box next to Gas Tank, signaling Jack had won that round. He handed him a card from the top, smile unfazed as he did so. Jack growled, grabbing his own booklet and turning to the last page, where he had a special one saved.

His own smirk appeared, sending fear to Mark's gut; which doubled as the Irishman grabbed the remote that controlled the lighting. Soon the room was almost pitch black, the light dimmed down so much Mark could barely make out the doors in the hallway (that sat behind Jack).

"Playin' with yer flute, gets meh up." The younger purred, causing his boyfriends face to flush as his accent thickened. Shivers crawled down his spine as the dim lighting illuminated Jack's eyes; a storm brewed across the pale blue sky he loved, dying them a light gray. 

"U-uhm, I, uh. Pass." He stuttered out quickly, avoiding the others eyes as though they were deadly. 

"When 'm erect, 'm dangerous." Jack growled, crawling forward so he sat in front of the, almost, cowering man. His dark look never left, and only seemed to spark in flashes of lightning as his breath quickened. He was pulled into Jack's lap, now that he was so close, he began to see the storm disperse. 

He didn't know if he was glad or not, for his boyfriend could get quite . . . aggressive when his eyes stayed like that. But the feeling of being ravished, pleased, and roughly loved was always worth the small bruises and aching body when he woke; especially since Sean was always extremely guilty when morning rolled in. Pampering his baby until he was shooed away or had to leave for work. But when his eyes lit, more then usual, Mark knew he'd be in for a night all about him, gentle touches, loving words and Sean making him feel amazing, pampering him with his body and showering him in affection afterwards. But this, this look was different, a mix between the two. He could see the lust he knew all to well, as well as the love and happiness that always made him glad to be with the man. And this time he knew, he was in for something new and excit-

"Need the last one baby?" Mark blinked, he hadn't realized he dozed off until Jack spoke, feeling quite embarrassed by this he hid his head in Jack's shoulder. He nodded slowly, whimpering as a rough hand grabbed his hip. Another slowly sliding up his back to rub soft circles in the skin. In this moment, Mark hated his skinny jeans for being so damn tight. "After penetration. Your end come quickly." Jack didn't expect an answer, which was obvious by the way he immediately moved Mark's head to press their lips together. They broke apart to move the game, settling agents the couch as they kissed gently.

"Cobra." Mark husked, earning a small nod from the other man.

Mark's arms snaked around Jack's neck, pulling them closer as he moved to straddle the man, their lips colliding. One of Jack's hands found themselves tangled in the silky black of Mark's floof, the other moving down to grasp an ass cheek, pulling a moan from the man. Their lips moved slowly agents each other, Mark rocking his hips into Jack's as the latter tugged random strands of hair and kneaded the flesh of the man's ass. Their bodies sloppily pushing and grinding agents each other, tongues wrestling, sending saliva down their chins. Mark's hands dipped under the Irishman's jumper, running up to his pecks where his pointer and middle fingers trapped the man's steadily hardening nipples, tugging and squeezing lightly as his thumbs ran over the nubs. Jack groaned into Mark's mouth, digging his nails into his ass and thrusting his hips up. Catching Mark's hips, grasping red hair painfully tight and tugging them aggressively, skinny hands slipping into his boxers all caused Mark to whimper in pleasure. He released their lips, falling agents the younger man as he sucked in gulps of air. 

Mark turned his head, locking eyes with his lovers, who's blue eyes were now close to a stormy gray, while his consisted of basically pupil, for they were blown wide with want. Jack removed Mark and his glasses, throwing them onto the couch he was leaned back agents. Mark pulled his hands from Jack's shirt, moving to cup his face and pull him closer, lips connecting once more. Their kiss consisted of lips sloppily smacking and tongues stroking each other. Jack's hands began moving up and down, cupping the man's butt. When their lips parted between smacks or gasps for breath, dirty things and loving words passed between the two. Mark was becoming impatient, Jack simply continued to kiss him, showing no sign to want to move towards anything intimate. He whined, begging for Jack during the few seconds their lips were apart.

Jack pulled back, smirking at the man in his lap before diving forward, lips latching onto the tanned skin of his nape. As this happened, two fingers were suddenly shoved inside the half-Korean, drawing a loud moan from him. "O-oh Sean!" He cried, rough hands moving to pale shoulders, head flinging back and loud whimpers falling from his lips. Jack chuckled, lapping at the flesh of his shoulder before biting down on it, his fingers thrusting in and out of Mark. Mark was blushing from the noises escaping his throat, but couldn't help them as sparks of pleasure coursed through him. That being said, when the fingers were removed, he whined, about to beg for them back when three shoved back into him, turning him to putty. This got a chuckle from Jack, who moved to kiss Mark's temple, nuzzling his cheek afterwards.

"Baby," he whispered into Mark's ear, "I wanna try something new." Mark shivered, pulling back to lock eyes with Jack, who's fingers continued to press into him. He bit his lips, smiling at the man pleasing him. 

"Well then, should we head to the bedroom?" He purred, kissing Jack's nose. But he shook his head, smirking at the confused look that covered Mark's face. Jack kissed him passionately, removing his fingers so he could help Mark to his feet, leaning so their lips brushed.

"I want ta fuck ye against da wall~." His husky and hot breath spilled across his lips, painting the man's face in bright red. 

"O-okay, you uh . . . w-wanna get to it then?" He questioned, legs shaky and pants hanging from his hips. Jack squeezed his sides, moving them to his hips so he could lead Mark towards the wall the couch was situated against. His back met the brown wallpaper, hands moving to the same position on Jack. Their lips met slowly, a moan coming from both as Jack pressed their bodies flush. The elder happily complied, allowing Jack's lips to ravish his and hands to tug his hair every direction the younger pleased. They began to grind agents one another, so Mark found it the right time to begin lifting his boyfriend's shirt. Suddenly the lips were gone and Mark's shirt was yanked over his head and thrown onto the couch.

Jack looked into his lovers eyes, practically eye fucking him as he growled sexually. "My clothes stay, yours, n't wh'tsoever." Mark blushed, moving to unbutton and unzip his pants so Jack could pull them down along with his boxers. They hit the floor and Mark kicked them from his feet, eyes darting to the side to avoid Jack's, who was taking in his body hungrily. He sat his hands on the man's outer things, running them up to his chiseled stomach before running back down, drawing a smile from Mark. A kiss behind his ear got him to laugh, returning the kiss to the man's jaw.

"Your so beautiful baby, I realize you may not think so, but you are. Your eyes, your hair, your abs, your smile, your personality. Everything, I love everything about you Mark Fischbach." This brought more laughter to bubble up from the man, a 'thanks' was whispered in reply which earned him another kiss. Jack sat a hand on Mark's shoulder, and one on his hips, pulling lightly. Mark knew what this meant, so when the hands were removed he wasted no time and turned, his heated body pressing agents the cold wall drew a shiver from him. Hands ran up his back, fanning across his shoulders, dipping down to trace along his spine, and resting at his waist. Jack kneeled behind him, kissing the flesh of Mark's ass and nipping lightly. 

"Ummm, do-do you want me to, uh," he bit his lip, "well, you know?!" Jack snickered, continuing to kiss and bite, making the standing man whine in impatience. "Mother fucker! Do you want me to spread myself Sean! Y-you know I don't like saying that so why do you always have to- ahahhhhh!" Mark moaned, twitching as Jack's tongue lapped over his taint again. Once the slight anger and embarrassment faded from the redhead, Jack hummed out a yes and pulled back. 

Mark grabbed his cheeks, taking in a deep breath as he began spreading himself before the other man. Jack smirked, licking his lips before questioning. "Showered today babe?" Mark nodded, legs falling apart as Jack's tongue teased his entrance, lapping as he tasted him. The muscle slowly pushed in, going as far as it could, than slowly began pumping.

"O-ohh~." Mark groaned, pushing back onto Jack's face, encouraging the man who was currently fucking him with his tongue. Within a few minutes Mark was trembling, knees about to knock at the sensations, dick twitching between him and the wall. Jack pulled back, realizing he had teased the man long enough. Standing quickly, his feet took him to the kitchen, leaving the flushed and panting man agents the wall. Mark looked over his shoulder, "S-Sean? What are you-?"

"Just grabbing some lube and a condom from my wallet."

"D-don't."

"What?"

"No condom, I wanna feel you, please Sean." Jack froze, the golden casing of the item he had went to retrieve in his hand. He sat it down, grabbing the small packet of lube from the same compartment of his leather wallet before turning and running back to the living room. Mark was facing him, a blush on his face and hand slowly stroking himself. He looked up as Jack stepped forward, opening his jeans and pulling his own erection out from his boxers. They kissed, Mark taking the packet from Jack, tearing it open, and squirting the lube into his hand. "Why do you have condoms and lube in your wallet?" He questioned, wrapping his fingers around Jack, rubbing the lube over him as he looked at him with a questioning stare. 

"Cause your a needy little shit." Mark tugged, pulling a groan from his lover. He still wouldn't deny it. After a minute he let go of Jack, spreading his legs, only to see a frown cover his face. 

"Do I need to t-turn around?" Jack shook his head quickly

"No, I want ta see yah." Mark's legs shuffled farther apart, a blush coming back to his face as Jack grasped himself, trying and struggling to push into him from the strange standing position. Jack growled, stepping back to assist their situation. "Here, can yah hook your leg around my waist?" Mark nodded, lifting and wrapping one leg around Jack, who grabbed his thighs and attempted to hoist him up. Mark jumped and wrapped the other leg around him, causing the man to stumble back slightly and nearly bonk heads with him. 

"Shite, I can't fuck yah like this." Mark's legs unraveled and his feet hit the ground, an embarrassed look on his face and an ashamed one on Jack's. "Mark, we can always jus' do it on da couch, it was a dumb idea. 'M n't strong enough." He tried tugging Mark in that direction, but he didn't budge, instead he scooted across the wall until he was about five inches away from the couch. He swung up his leg, setting it up on the arm of the couch, biting his lip and beckoning over Jack. Who walked forward and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Would this work?" Jack grabbed himself, pressing agents Mark's entrance and sending him smile.

"One way ta find out!" With that he pushed in, immediately he was surrounded by the pleasurable heat and tightness of his lover. Mark could take a lot, so when the position could indeed work, he didn't stop until he was buried to his hilt. The back of Mark's head hit the wall, mouth falling open in a silent moan. He panted, looking Sean in the eye, before shutting them and rolling his hips. Jack chuckled, his now unoccupied arm moving to Mark's thigh, giving him a better grip. He pulled out, slowly pushing himself in while keeping eye contact with his lover, watching his expressions as he did this over and over again. Mark's eyes struggled to stay open, head moving side to side and weak moans spilling from his lips. Jack smiled, moving to press large, wet kisses to Mark's exposed neck, whispering dirty things each time he heard his lover cry out especially loud. 

Mark whimpered, shivers running down his spine as Jack's naughty words reached his ears, sending pleasure all throughout his body. As Jack continued to push in and out of him, as well as bruise his neck with kisses, Mark moved with him. Meeting every thrust and speaking when Jack requested it. Suddenly Jack's teeth sunk into his tanned flesh, hips snapping into him so hard his hips slammed back against the wall, sending tingles of pain to mix with the pleasure. He cried out, rutting forward so his dick could rub agents the clothed abdomen before him, the friction the cloth gave him sending him into a blissful state of mind, where he begged Jack to do that again. 

"Ya liked that? Mah cock shoved into your tight little hole, bruisin' that firm little arse of yours with each thrust?" Mark nodded, fingers tugging at the green strands of hair Jack possessed. Jack continued thrusting roughly, grabbing Mark's thigh and shoving his legs as far apart as they could go, only stopping when Mark released a small hiss of pain. He held him there, placing his leg up onto the arm of the couch along with Mark's. He held his lovers leg with his knee, wrapping his now free arm around the Korean's waist, the other gripping his throbbing length. Jack drank in the sounds of Mark, mewling and sobbing in ecstasy as the position gave him the perfect jab at his prostate. His cockhead shoving agents the sensitive bundle with each bruising thrust, causing Mark to etch closer and closer to his demise. 

"So good and tight, those little moans of your's are so delicious. Fuuuuck, your . . . Mmmh, I could fuck you all night Marky. Or maybe . . . eat yah." Mark's dick twitched at his words, he knew he couldn't last, he knew he couldn't hold back, so he didn't. Jack rubbed the pad of his thumb over his sensitive head, pressing the nail slightly into the slit. That was it, Mark's entire body arched, body clenching tightly around Jack as he screamed his release. Jack hand immediately moved, hips keeping their pace to help Mark through his orgasm. He pushed his palm over the head, allowing spurts of warm cum to coat his hand, dripping down his wrist and seeping through his fingers. Cum splattered, landing on Jack's jumper and the small amount of his exposed navel. 

Jack continued to fuck the man, who continued to moan as he was over stimulated. Jack's hand came to his mouth, allowing his tongue to dart out and lap up the mess Mark had created. Once his palm was clean, Jack stuck each individual finger into his mouth, cleaning them, then pulling them away with a wet pop. Jack chuckled, feeling Mark steadily grow hard once more between their flush bodies. He yanked his jumper and shirt up just enough to expose his nipples, which he pushed agents Mark's, making sure that with each thrust they rubbed, knowing how much Mark loved the sensation. It was enough to get Mark fully erect, he was still panting from his orgasm, body twitching at every touch considering how sensitive he was. 

"C-can ya get yer leg, a-any higher?" Mark nodded, jumping slightly and grabbing his calf so he could pull his leg to the top of the couch, setting it there before looking towards his lover expectantly. Jack grinned, grasping one of Mark's soar cheeks and yanking him up the wall. Mark yelped, wrapping his remaining leg around Jack's waist, moaning as Jack was somehow deeper inside him now. Jack was basically holding him agents the wall, like he had tried before, but with the couch supporting most of Mark's weight, it was easily successful. The rough thrusts continued, teeth marking tanned pecks and teasing hard nipples. Mark could tell from the grip on his ass that Jack was close, Mark kept one hand on Jack's shoulder, while the other tugged on his still sensitive head, twisting and curving up at just the right moments. 

"I'm gonna cum." The whisper caught Jack's attention, drawing his blues to browns. Jack kissed the area between Mark's pecks, nuzzling the skin lovingly as he whispered back.

"Go ahead, 'm right there with yah babe." And with that, Mark came for the second time that night, Jack following seconds after. "Jesus fuck." A broken moan came from Mark as Jack pulled out, a yelp of shock replacing it as the two fell back. They hit the couch hard, both panting and gasping for breath. After a few minutes, Mark weakly sat up, staring down at Jack, who met his gaze. Jack smiled softly, moving to sit up as well, only to groan in pain and in annoyance. 

"W-what? Did, did I do something wro-!?" Mark's concerned questions were cut off by Jack who motioned Mark off his lap and stood wobbly. 

"Yah didn't do nothin' wrong Mark, don'tcha ever think that. I was just a fuckin' moron an' forgot I put our glasses on 'da couch. Good t'ing we got extras." Jack brushed a piece of the broken frame that once held his lenses from his back before tucking himself into his pants. He grabbed the broken pieces of their glasses and sat them on the coffee table Mark sat on. "Imma go get some pillows an' blankets, be back in a minute." Mark nodded, watching his lover walk down the halls of their apartment before moving onto the couch, laying himself onto his back and letting a satisfied moan out as the cushions pressed agents all the right places on his bare body. Jack, as promised, returned with a big fluffy pillow and a thin blanket. 

Mark rose his head, allowing the soft pillow to caress the back of his skull, cool blanket to cover his flushed body, and boyfriend to curl next to him. They snuggled agents each other, Mark's head nuzzling under Jack's chin, legs tangling together lazily. Jack wrapped an arm around Mark, his hand rubbing the aching flesh of his ass comfortingly. "I love you Sean." Mark murmured, yawning tiredly.

"Love ya too Marky-baby. Yuh know yer dripping right?" Mark blushed, ignoring the question. Jack chuckled, chest vibrating, bouncing Mark's head with it. "I could always clean ye up," he pushed his fingers agents Mark's puckered hole, cum spilling from it at the action, "bet ye taste even better than before." He husked, but Mark continued to ignore him, pushing themselves closer together, only to notice something hard pressed against his pelvis. 

"Christ Jack! I thought you were kidding about the 'eating me all night' thing! Your like a fucking rabbit when it comes to this shit!"

"That's not the only thing that'll be 'cummin' Markimoo~"

"Oh fuck."


	2. Let It All Out Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean comes home hours after he was suppose to, and a worried Mark can't decide which one concerns him more: why Sean was out so late, or why he was so angry.  
> (2/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is yet another old and, frankly, cringe worthy chapter I wrote quite a while ago. There will be a part three to this, which will be very long, around three times as long as this one here, I started that months ago and do not know when I will get around to finishing it.  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> *Smut Warning*

In a small, dimly lit L.A. apartment a young man of twenty-five sat in a black gaming chair before his desk, his hand moving the wireless mouse of his computer as he finished up the blueprints he had been requested to go over. It was late -a few minutes after eleven pm- and the man was tried, yawns constantly tumbled past his lips, vision blurring as his body tried to shut down. His mind overcame the internal struggle, well, until it began to drift away thus taking it's owner with it and causing him to pause. His chocolate orbs lazily looked towards the bottom of screen, underneath the program where the time was displayed, once seeing he'd dozed for a while and it was now a quarter past eleven a frown settled across his features. Two hours, fifteen minutes. Where the hell is he? Impatience was beginning to gnaw away at the Eurasian man, he'd received a text from his boyfriend ten minutes past his normal departure from work -which was nine pm- informing him that the Irishman's implorer was keeping him longer to work out a few mistakes but he'd be home no later than half an hour. But thirty minutes was an hour in and forty-seven minutes ago and Mark's mind, for its own sanity, began to hide his crushing concern with irritation, he worried too much, or at least that's what Sean and everyone else told him.

Mark couldn't help the emotion though, he loved Sean so dearly, and he couldn't help but think the worse, there was no way he could ever recover if something were to happen. When the younger man would leave to visit his family all those thousands of miles away, Mark would be plagued with nightmares that easily surpassed his average weekly bad dream. These were nightly. They'd range from the plane his love was in crashing into the damn ocean on its way to the island nation, to Sean finding a real redhead and leaving him. No, they weren't gory horrible dreams that woke him in a cold sweat that were soon gone from his memory, these stuck with him praying on his insecurities and fears. The nightmares would turn him into a sobbing, blubbering mess in need of comfort, in his desperation he'd immediately find his phone to call his lover, needing to hear his voice. Sean never grew upset or annoyed by this, he'd pick up no matter the time or place. If he was with his family he'd excuse himself to speak, or leave as quickly as possible to call Mark back, shushing him and lending his soothing, loving words that always calmed the other man. 

He'd often talked him to sleep.

God, how he adored Sean's beautiful voice, the light accent that would thickened sometimes to the point Mark had trouble understanding him. His accent was heaviest when he was tired, sick, or aroused. Yes, it'd get that way as well when he was angry, but often when he suffered from his anger induced fits (that seemed to happen frequently lately) he'd trail into Irish or Gaelic. Sometimes Mark would have to calmly intervene as he'd begin to harm himself in his blinding furry. But that wasn't something to be dwelled on, for even though there were moments like that, there were still so many happy memories and occurrences, things Mark loved about the man he shared a home with. He loved his laugh, the way he'd throw his head back and his lips would pull back into an amazing smile, showing off the yellow teeth that Sean hated so extremely; yet Mark had no problem with. His green mop of the long locks of hair on top of his head, the natural light brown hair that framed his head with scattered grey streaks littering it. He loved his pale ivory skin and his astounding bright blue hues, along with the darker specks of sapphire and azure that swam within the pools.

Mark hadn't realized he had dozed off until his head snapped up and arm jerked across the table at the loud slam of the front door. He heard a click and looked up to see he had draw a large line across the foundations of his blueprint, quickly clicking the backspace and looking over the plans to make sure everything was still there. He saved and closed out of the program, pushing his chair back so he could grasp one hand in the other and stretch them above, and behind his head. When his back popped and he had rolled his shoulders awake he rose, fist setting itself agents his lips as he yawned. He herd heavy footsteps above him, and another door slam. He made his way to the door of his and Jack's shared office -which was originally a storage room- and quickly jogged up the steps right outside it. He reached the second floor and turned down the hall, towards his bedroom.

"Jack? Babe, where are you?" His eyes, still slightly glazed with sleep, darted up towards the clock that hung above the door to the guest room. 12:57. The sleep instantly was gone as Mark's eyes widened, his hand hovered as he paused to open the door handle. Is he just getting home?! A little flame of anger sparked inside him and only seemed to double as the seconds went by. He grabbed the handle of the door, twisted it before he basically threw it open, the anger was now rage. Oh he is so dead! 

"Where were you Jack?! You were suppose to be home nearly hour hours ago!" He stormed into the room, teeth clenched, but stopped in place when he entered the room; he was alone.

The bathroom door -that's was situated on the side wall of the room- was slightly ajar, as it was always as an indicator no one was inside. The room was quiet besides Mark's fast breathing, the whole house was eerily silent, and it caused the hair on Mark's arms to stick up. "Jack?" Worry laced his call, confusion and curiosity the main emotion in the moderate tone. He turned to leave the room, perhaps he'd gone into the other bedroom, with that thought he began to walk back to the door, only for two hands to snake around his waist. They pulled him back and drew a cry of shock from their captor, one of the skinny hands grabbed at his love handles, the other curled around his body to grasp at his crotch and bring his front flush against Mark's back. The Eurasian man almost screamed when lime green locks moved in side of his vision, a flash of light brown with streaks of grey. Mark relaxed, shoulders slumping as he pressed back into the hold of his lover, his head rolled back onto Jack's shoulder. The Irishman let his face fall into the redhead's neck, his boyfriends hot skin contrasting to his wind beaten cold flesh. Mark brought his hand up to tangle the fingers in the green locks, and the other intertwined with Jack's, pulling the hand away from his crotch. He sighed, tingles running down his spine at the hot breath spilling over his nape.

"Sean,"

"'m sorry, I- . . . don' wan' ta explain, holdin' yeh is really calmin' me down, 'm still extremely pissed at teh moment wit' everyt'in'." Mark noticed the deeper tone that his boyfriend was now using, a little involuntary shiver ran up his spine at the thickness of his accent. But he could tell he was angry, it's why his voice was this way, so he began to rock the two of them back and forth, turning his head to press a kiss to the tip of Jack's ear, hoping to further calm him. 

"You know you'll feel so much better if you talk about i-"

"No,"

"Sean William McLoughlin," he snapped, "I've been worried to fucking death, the least you can do is explain." Sean stopped their peaceful movements at the angry tone directed at him, he let go before pulling away completely. Mark turned to look at him, the irritation on his face almost disguising the fear in his eyes at the situation. The hidden emotion wasn't seen, it never was as Sean ignored his significant other to angrily slam his nice work shoe into the leg of the bed frame before moving to sit on the mattress. A sigh left Mark's lips once more, he looked down a moment, disappointed before moving to join his lover. He went to reach out but Sean moved, pulling his legs up onto the bed to press his knees against his chest, his hands harshly gripped the green strands of hair and began pulling some out violently as chains of foreign curses were mumbled under his breath. Mark remained calm, setting his hands atop Sean's and slowly slipping under the fingers into the hair, pulling his fingers from his scalp and setting them on his knees. Sean's legs slowly slid down the bed back onto the floor as Mark began whispering into his ear. 

"Please," so many emotions caused the crack over the simple word, he sat his chin on the slowly relaxing shoulder before him, "just- . . . let it out baby. You know I'm here for you." Sean finally looked at him, the look was cold a dark look in his eyes as well as guilt, Mark focused on that and ignored how the gaze moved up and down his frame. 

"My implorer -Sean hated saying boss because no one was a better boss then him- brought his fuckin' seventeen year old slutty daug'ter ta work. Now a few hours ago, I would 'ave felt fuckin' 'orrible fer sayin' t'at, but t'ats w'at she was! (Mark shivered at how deep and recognizable his accent had gotten in his anger) I mean bloody Christ! She was all over meh! But t'ats not even w'at pissed meh off, 'twas ta fact she couldn't stop from commentin'! Oh but don't yeh thank t'at if yeh did it dis way it would be betta? Oh jes do it please It'd look so much betta! Fuckin' hell! 

T'en she gets all mad an' tells daddy all t'is shite! An' w'en I was talkin' tah him ta bitch comes in an' changes everythin' fuckin' everyt'in weeks of work she changes so It'd look betta, I got pissed an' yelled at her, which made daddy dearest go fuckin' ape shite. So I told him t'at he should control his dau'ter, which got 'im angrier. So I t'reatened tah call human resources and report her fuckin' feelin' meh up ta w'ich I've got video evidence of and so he let meh off the hook but made me redo everyt'in. An' as if t'at wasn't enough traffic was a bitch and-and I fuckin' hate L.A!" His shout caused Mark to jump back, worried eyes watching as his boyfriend began to breath heavily, anger shaking his small frame. Slowly he placed a hand where he'd been laying, massaging the skin above the fabric of his work shirt and eventually making its way to his neck, doing the same. He received another look, this time noticing the fleeting scan of his body that lasted seconds before their eyes locked. Mark felt intimidated under his lovers eyes. 

"I'm . . . I'm sorry baby," he gently whispered to a now relaxing Sean, a smile settling as he saw what his touch did to calm the man, whose eyes slipped shut. He kissed his temple softly, other hand trailing across Sean's lap to grab his other hand and intertwine their fingers. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He breathed silently into his ear, placing a kiss to the pierced lobe. A curt nod was his response, so he returned with a little hum in his voice. "And what would that be?"

"I wanna ravish you." Mark felt his body freeze up, the earlier fire returning to different parts of his at the words. His face lit up a bright scarlet, his brown eyes the size of saucers and a sight to see. Slowly blue eyes were reviewed as his eyelids fluttered open, arousal striking the Eurasian man's body like the lust had been transferred from the deep, dangerous blues. His mouth fell slightly open as if he was going to say something, but no words came out. His breath hitched as Sean suddenly moved, hands over his hips before he launched forward onto him, slamming their lips together and knocking Mark onto his back. Mark gasped, the opening immediately was taken advantage of as it was filled with the others tongue, the slippery muscle sliding along his. Mark could barely grasp what was going on at the moment, still in a state of shock when his boyfriend pushed his fingers into the small gaps in between his flannel's buttons and ripping them apart to remove the article. He gave up quite soon and melted into his lovers kiss, loving the rough behavior as he was dominated.

His tan arms wrapped themselves around his lover as soon as the flannel was fully off, one slipped past the hem of Sean's jumper to trail up along his back, the other grasped the back of his head. Sean began to roll his body, grinding his hips downwards against the other set, he trailed his hands up Mark's chest, tracing cold fingers around warm, hard nipples. A broken whimper slipped into their lip lock as the sensitive nubs were teased, gasps and pants joined the fast pace set by the wet tongues. Sean pulled away to yank off his jumper and throw it somewhere behind him, he grabbed Mark's hips and moved him a little further up the bed before diving back in. Mark's heart was trying to break out of his chest, but it had no room to do so as Sean's was pressed flush to it. Their skin touched and nipples rubbed against the other as their bodies steadily moved. 

Sean's hands traveled to the buckle of Mark's belt, expertly unfastening it so he could grasp the end and pull it from the loops, sending it in the same direction his jumper hand gone. Mark's pants were quickly and easily unbuttoned, they were kicked from his legs, catching on his ankles. His boxers were pulled down and the two items hit the floor. A whine left Mark when Sean pulled away, he began squirming under his lovers hungry gaze, cheeks ablaze. A grin and laugh was his only warning, Sean's hand curled and cupped Mark, its owner soaking up the moans he received. 

"Only a half chub? Kinda insulted babe, gonna have ta fix t'at." Sean smirked, putting both hands on the underside of Mark's knees, pushing them up and apart. Mark gasped, breath still fast, he felt himself twitch and watched as he slowly grew harder. Sean saw that too and grinned, leaning down to lick a few strips across the underside of Eurasian's cock before going down farther to suck on his scrotum. Mark whined, arching his back as he felt his partners wet tongue trace down his taint before reaching his ass. He began to moan as Sean nipped at the taut skin, sucking on pieces of flesh, leaving bright bruises. Sean's eyes looked towards Mark, who had raised himself onto his elbows to watch. 

"Can yeh hold yer legs up like t'is beautiful? Promise I'll make it up ta yeh." Mark shakily nodded, laying himself back before grabbing his own legs, pulling them wider then Sean had had them. Sean smiled, leaning up to tenderly kiss his lover's tanned thigh. He moved himself off the bed, tugging Mark to the side and closer to him, Mark's face lit up a dark red at the action, turning his head so that he could hide in his own shoulder. Sean kneeled down, grasped both of Mark's cheeks and spread them. Mark's feet came to rest on his shoulders, allowing the younger to feel the shivers that cascaded through the elder. After a second of admiring his boyfriend's legs, ass, and cock from his position he licked his lips, and dove froward.

The redhead cried out, arching his back as he was penetrated by his boyfriend's hot tongue. He whimpered pushing himself back onto Sean's face, his body on fire. The Irishman ran cold fingers over his ass, sending even more shivers through his pleasure filled body. Mark reached down and took himself into his hands, stroking himself hard and fast, the same pace Sean was currently eating him out at. Droplet after droplet of precum rolled from his slit, over his head, and onto his shaft and foreskin, making his movements faster. Mark could feel his entrance loosen, Sean's tongue thrusting, curling and filling him in all the right ways made the muscles relax and open for the other man. Mark's other hand trailed up his chest, tracing his abs and pecks before circling his nipple and beginning to play. Mark's eyes were shut, red hair was beginning to stick to his forehead.

"Sean?" Mark husked, "why do you- oh fuck do that again . . ." He complied and flattened his tongue, pressed his nose to Mark's taint and squeezed his ass hard, getting a happy moan from the man. "Why do y-you like eating me out so much?" He questioned, once the words were out Sean pulled back, sliding Mark's legs down his back, so that his outer thighs rested on his shoulders. 

"Tah be honest, don' really know. Guess I jus' like how flustered yeh get and how w'en I do it by the end yer so desperate for me ta fuck yeh." He snickered, moving Mark's hands from his cock so he could run his tongue from base to his slit, allowing the tip to slip slightly in, lapping up the precum. Sean moved from his kneeling position, keeping Mark's legs on his shoulders, so that Mark's ass immediately pressed against his hard dick. When he had removed his pants and boxers, Mark didn't know, nor did either of them care. Mark whimpered, looking towards his lover, he would beg, God would he beg for Sean to take him dry as he was but he didn't even have to ask. Apparently at the same time Sean took off his remaining clothes, he had also slipped one of the few remaining condoms that were in his wallet on. As soon as his tip was lined up with Mark's hole, he thrusted forward and completely sank into the Korean. 

Mark flung his body back onto the seats, crying out in pleasurable pain. The lube the condom was coated in helped slightly, but his insides still stung. Mark knew however, that Sean wouldn't care about his pain at this moment. Because when he had looked into those blue eyes he loved so much, they were so clouded they were no longer blue, but a light gray, completely hazed in lust and want. Sean's was going to be aggressive tonight, and that sent a rush of pleasure to his cock. 

Sean's hands grasped both of his tanned lover's ankles behind his head, nails digging into the skin while his other did the same to his left hip, giving him a perfect grip. He spread his legs, balancing himself before pulling out, nothing but the head remaining. He was sheathed once more in a second, out again, then heat, out, and a punishing thrust brought him back inside. His head lolled forward as his harsh pace was created, bony hips snapping so hard into the backs of Mark's legs that only a few thrusts in and there where bruises. He grunted as he slammed into Mark, jolting the elder back into the mattress and sending him into a sea of pleasure. He wasn't slowing down, wasn't getting softer with his thrusts. He wanted nothing but Mark's tight heat around him, wanted nothing but his lover to scream out his name. So he picked it up a notch.

Sean's head tilted to the side, lips and teeth wrapping around Mark's muscular calf, leaving deep imprints. He leaned forward, so far forward that when he released the tight skin of Mark's leg, his forehead hit Mark's. Mark threw his head back, allowing Sean's teeth to sink into his Adam's apple, as he screamed out his lover's name. Again and again he screamed out, tears flooded his eyes, a mix between absolute pleasure and excruciating pain. Sean had treated him rough before, fuck they'd even tried S&M and Mark was fine, but Sean had never, never, stretched him beyond his physical limits. His legs hurt from the position they were forced into, it made him feel as though he was being split in half.

Mark pushed Sean back, and, thankfully, he wasn't too far gone to realize that this position was hurting him so he pulled back. Instead of the previous position, he snatched Mark's left leg, flinging it onto his right shoulder with Mark's other one, holding them together. He pulled them up and continued his harsh rhythm, pounding into Mark once more. This position did many things, relieved the pain in Mark's thighs and core, and allowed Sean to hit his pleasure center.

"Y-yes! Oh god yes right t-t-there! Mmmh, yes . . . yes . . . yes!" Mark's fingers quickly wrapped around himself stroking as fast and his wrist would allow him. "Please Sean, yes! Y-ES don't stop don't stop!!!!!" He was grinning, drooling, panting, trembling and begging all at once. And with all this it didn't take long for him to break. He began to arch. "I'm coming, oh yes, please, make me cum. I-I'm nghhhh~!" His head fell back as he came hard, coating his abdomen in his sticky semen, a few squirts landed on his pecs, and one even caught his chin. He began to pant, completely spent, he looked up at Sean with half lidded eyes.

"Do ye wan' meh ta -shite- tah hold back a w'ile an let yeh get back up or-"

"If I come again I'm going to fucking pass out." Sean nodded, it only took a few hard and quick thrusts with him not holding back to finish inside the condom. He continued to sit inside Mark for a few minutes, waiting for his breath to even before slipping out. Mark groaned, along with Sean, and collapsed, eyes shut and breath shaky. He felt the bed move as Sean got up, as well as heard a little 'tink' as he threw away the condom. The bed tilted down as he crawled back on, laying next to his sleepy lover. Skinny arms brought him onto an ivory, and slightly hairy chest. Mark's head fell in between Sean's head and shoulder, where he quickly passed out to his lover whispering a 'I luv yeh.'

~~~~~<><><><><><><><><><>~~~~~

The early morning sun sent warm rays of light shown through the old, thin brown curtains that hung before the couples bedroom window. The light fell on the two bodies that cuddled close under poofy sheets, their nude bodies protected from sight and kept warm. Sean was laid out on his back, one arm under his pillow, helping to support his head while his other wrapped around his lover, keeping him close. Mark's head rested on Sean's shoulder, his cheek stuck to the skin of his pale collar bone, he laid on his side, right leg thrown over Sean's left, pushing them as close together as he could without waking the other man. Mark's eyes stared at his fingers, which were tracing patterns into his boyfriend's chest, sometimes moving to pet the hair between and above his pecks. A soft groan told Mark that he wasn't going to be the only one awake for to much longer, and he was correct. Sean's blue eyes shone dully in sleep, eyelids fighting off the tired feeling his body was covered in, tongue licking his dry lips before opening for a yawn. He decided to roll over, not quite ready to wake up yet, so he would snuggle his baby and drift away once more, but Mark's stunning brown eyes caught his attention. 

He raised a brow at the older man, a questioning look in his eyes that Mark ignored, hiding his face by turning away, pressing himself back so Sean would spoon him. Long, skinny fingers gently kneaded the skin of Mark's thighs, thin dry lips brushing over his shoulder up his neck and to his ear, raspy words whispered to him. 

"Why are you up love?" Mark turned his head, locking eyes with Sean's as he smiled lightly, lifting a head to cup his scraggy cheek. His voice was low, a little deeper then his boyfriend's as his throat was dry.

"Woke up a while ago, started thinking and still kinda am." Sean was curious, what could have kept Mark up? He was a deep sleeper after all. But he didn't question, Mark would tell him if it was important. So he shut his eyes and pressed a kiss to his lovers neck, slowly drawing a hand up Mark's thigh, he was wide awake now and could feel his morning lust beginning to pump through his veins. 

"Hey Sean?" His hand paused, as did his lips against his skin at the soft voice of his lover. His voice was quiet and far away, so Jack went back to massaging his skin, raising his body up a little further on the mattress. 

"Yeah baby." His voice was just as quite, not wanting to break whatever trance he was in, he was quite so he could hear. 

"Remember the first time we talked about marriage?" Sean froze up a bit, eyes widening in surprise, where had this come from? Mark didn't give him anytime to answer though as he continued speaking, voice a little louder. "How we said if or when we get married that we'd move?" A little nod against his shoulders told him what he needed to know, but the Irish voice confirmed it. 

"Yeah, why?" Mark sat up, a sudden burst of excitement rushing through him as he smiled wide, his eyes still looking away. When Sean looked he realized he was staring at the sunlight coming from the window. 

"Well, I've been thinking. I'm not so sure I'd want to move to Ohio like we had planned, I've been looking at some of the photos of my old house in Hawaii and, I know it's even farther from Ireland but I think it'd be fun to live there!" His smile turned into a grin, it split his lips and brightened up the room.

"Mark-" Sean was cut off as Mark spun towards him, a sparkle in his eyes that instantly shut him up. He could see the joy in his iris and it intrigued him. 

"Hear me out! The housing is considerably cheaper, I mean the amount we pay a month for this apartment could get a good medium sized house where I'd want to move. I have a ton of family and friends there. There's so much work for me there, designing bridges and such, and for you! There so much more openings for graphic design there because of all the tourism, and you like photography, you're really fucking good at it. You could take a couple only a couple hundred yards off shore to one of the mini rock islands take fifteen pictures and get a hundred cash! There's so much opportunity and-and-" Sean had sat up during Mark's rambling, it was obvious that he'd thought of this before, and that he'd looked things up. But he was getting ahead of himself, he was looking at what they could do and not what it'd take to get them there. He sat his hands on Mark's shoulders, leaning down to look him in the eyes. 

"Marky baby, take a breath. Yeh need ta remember, this is if we git married, which I hope we do, but still. T'ere'd be so much we'd have ta send over w'ich is a lot of money remind yeh, t'en t'ere would be tah wedding itself sweetheart, weddings are expensive." His voice was gentle, trying to show Mark where he was coming from, he didn't want him to get his hopes up only to have them crushed. But Mark wouldn't listen, his gentle tone was shot down as he snapped at him.

"Says who! Isn't your uncle a priest?" Now he was getting ridiculous, Sean didn't even try hiding his eye roll at the comment. 

"Yeah, but, do ya really want someone as religious as t'at at our wedding?" His answer was slightly snarky, and he instantly regretted it as Mark turned away, slight anger mixed with determination in his eyes. 

"If he's okay with us then yes! Your mother is really religious and is fine with us so yeah! Bam, justice of the peace down. Then we could rent a few trucks, get some cheap tables and drive up to Angeles National Forest where we go hiking every month, set up a little place, get the relatives we want, cook up our own food and bring it up. We could do it Sean, then we could have our stuff sent to our house before the wedding day so on our honeymoon we can go to our house and meet everyone, go to the beach, boogie board! Oh Sean," he whispered, his brown eyes filling with tears, "if we get married, we could do it. I know we could." Mark's tears cut him like a knife, he couldn't deny it. It sounded wonderful, it was doable, and it had Mark's heart set on the idea. He couldn't help it, a smile came to his lips and he didn't try and stop it. 

"Mark, t'ere's somet'ing I have ta disagree wit'." Mark felt his happiness begin to drain at his lover's words. "T'ere's no if we get married, I know for sure we will." Mark's eyes went wide, he spun towards Sean, who was grinning, and smiled as well. Tears falling from his eyes as Mark leapt at the Irishman and hugged him close.

"I love you so much Sean." Mark pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I love yeh more baby."

Normally, when Sean had gone rough on Mark, he pampered him and showers him in affection. He did that throughout the rest of the day like he always did, but Mark was okay with it this time. Normally, after the first hour he was annoyed, would start ignoring Sean or even internally cheering when noon rolled around and it was time for him to go to work. But today, Mark wouldn't let Sean go, and as they held each other in front of the door, Mark didn't want to let go. It was twenty minutes to noon. Their lips were locked and they were gently rocking back and forth. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads agents each other. Smiles on their faces.

"Mark, when we first talked about marriage, yeh said yah would want ta wear yer father's suit." Mark opened his eyes and looked into Jack's beautiful blues, Mark's hands were around Jack's neck, in one hand he held both of their glasses. He stared for a minute before nodding, getting a small chuckle from the other. "Well, I t'ink yeh should call yer step mom and ask if she'd look fer it." Mark grinned, eyes lighting up, they kissed again. Jack slowly began to walk away, and Mark tried desperately to keep their lips together. But they had to pull away, and when they did Jack grabbed both pairs of glasses, putting on his own and gently sliding on Mark's. He gave him a kind smile.

"I'll see you when you get off Sean." He turned and grabbed the door handle, he fixed his tie that hung from the collar of his simple button up shirt, sending the redhead a look, chuckling at the sight. Mark stood in loose blue and pink polka dotted pajama pants and his Reptar muscle shirt. His red hair a mess.

"See yeh when I get home baby. I love ya." Mark smiled lovingly.

"Love you more." Sean frowned, puckering his lips.

"No yeh fuckin' don't!" And with a quick pull the door was shut and the Irishman had won the argument. Mark chuckled, before turning on his bare feet and taking off through the kitchen their front door was attached to, turned a corner and was in their living room. He snatched up their house phone and lept over the back of their leather couch onto the cushions. His fingers easily typed in his step mother's number, he was grinning from ear to ear.

God, he felt like a teenage girl who has just been asked to prom.


	3. Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well known interviewer Wilford Warfstache has already gotten the famous Markiplier in his interview chair, and everyone knew how that ended, so how will his newest interview with Jacksepticeye turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another old one-shot, but this is the last one I have here that is this old, all the rest are pretty recent and reflect my current writing style much better.  
> Wilford Warfstache/Sean McLoughlin  
> *Smut Warning*  
> *Super Cheesy*

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and all other configurations of being. My name is Wilford Warfstache and today we've got a special guest I hope you all like as much as I do!" Wilford smiled wide, his pink mustache tickling his nose, causing his lips to twitch. His eyes were directed at the camera, but his happy facade dropped into an annoyed frown when the audience continue to clap, despite him being done speaking. 

"Jesus Christ stop!" The clapping immediately ceased as the last word left the reporter's mouth, a smile was once again slapped on his face at the reaction.

"Our guest today is called a number of things, the loudest Youtuber, the most energetic Youtuber, and Sean! But he is commonly referred to as his internet persona Jacksepticeye!" The camera suddenly switched from the reporter to a grinning Irishman, who, once he noticed the attention on him, waved violently. He turned to the crowd and waved as well for a moment before he looked at the camera again then turned back to Wilford. 

"It's a pleasure tah be 'ere Wilford!" Said man's mouth dropped, he stared a second at the green haired man before his head whipped about and he shouted .

"The nicknames were not wrong!" He stopped and looked around, making sure everyone saw his expression. "That accent sure does bring the noise out of you, what is it?" Jack's grin didn't faultier, he chuckled at the over exaggerated reaction of the pink mustached man. Jack ran his hands through his freshly dyed and blow-dried hair, moving it to the side before he answered his question. But he didn't get to as he was interrupted as soon as he made a sound.

"Great! Now Jack, can I call you Jack?" He hastily whispered, again not giving the younger the chance to answer, "What do you do?" Jack's hands dropped to his sides, thick brow furrowing at the strange behavior of the reporter, he shook it off and went back to smiling.

"Yes ye may call meh Jack, or Sean, which is my real name-"

"So you're telling me you lie to your fans everyday by calling yourself Jack!?" The suspender wearing man shouted in astonishment, catching the other man by surprise and making him jump. His blue eyes went wide, they quickly darted around the room as gasps and boos echoed. 

"No, I'm not." He calmly began, "Jack is a nickname me ma gave meh when I was little. I don' 'ave a preference over tha two names, and honestly don' care what 'm called. But I was so use tah ma callin' meh Jack it kinda jus' stuck." Wilford calmed, nodding his head and humming, sucking on his finger as he did, which received a weird glance from Jack.

"I see. So, Sean?" He got a nod and continued. "Your accent comes out so much more when you're defensive, a beautiful sound to match those eyes." Said blue eyes went wide, he blinked a few times and regardless of the strange and concerning man before him, a goofy grin split his face at the complement. He wiggled a bit in his large armchair, getting more comfortable because he knew he'd be here a while.

"Umm, earlier you asked what I did and to answer that I-"

"I never asked that but if it means I hear you talk more then I guess I did." Wilford sent Jack a smirk, which got heat raising to his face. Just like in the script. But it's not hard when it's technically Mark looking at me like that. Jack sat up a bit straighter, avoiding eye contact with the man momentarily, causing his smirk to grow devious. Wilford fixed his bow tie while Jack rolled down the sleeves of his blue jumper, it may be a skit with his lover of all people, but he still hated people seeing his hairy arms. Wilford noticed this, but knew it wasn't the time to tell the younger man off for his thoughts. 

"Well, I play video games, sometimes I jus' play a stupid 'board' game or even do a challenge. It's not often though. I co-op sometimes and I love teh jus' screw around in tha games and make them crazy an' entertainin'." He chuckled and answered slightly bashful, "An' for someone of meh age, I'm a little childish an' inappropriate." He was bouncing in his seat by the end of answer, his excitement at talking about what he loved showing, this made Wilford grin.

"Well aren't you an adorable little ball of joy!" He cooed, Jack instantly stopped bouncing, a hot blush painting his face for the tenth time today. He bit his lip, sending an unintentional jolt through Wilford. The elder went to comment on this when someone in the audience shouted, catching Jack's attention.

"What kind of games do you play?" Wilford sent the man a scowl while Jack happily answered.

"All kinds! Emotional, sad, cheerful, serious, role play, shooter games, co-op, silly and just plain weird games! Trust me, some of the games out there you wonder what the creator was on when making it!" He began to laugh along with the crowd, turning back to Wilford to see a sad look on his face. His smile dropped and he sent him a worried look. "Are you okay?" 

"A sweetheart as well, you're too good to be true! I'm fine Sean, just the thought of someone as cute as you playing a sad game and possibly crying breaks my heart." The audience awed. A thought struck Jack as he sent Wilford a coy smile, he leaned forward is his seat, setting his chin in his palm. His other hand slowly and sensually stroking his knee.

"Wilford Warfstache, are you flirting with me?" The surrounding audience reacted like a bunch of high schoolers, and were over all ignored by Wilford who instantly replied.

"Smart, kind, funny, joyful and hot! You're the package!" Jack grinned, looking down momentarily before responding seductively, accent thickening.

"Well, if yeh feel so strongly about meh, how about we meet behind stage and- ahhhh!!!!!!!" A boom mike swung into frame at Jack, scaring him senseless. Mark broke into howls of laughter, clutching his stomach and rocking forward along with everyone else, except Jack. Jack had a hand placed on his heart and was panting.

"Holy fuck! I knew t'at was supposed ta happen but t'at still scared meh shitless!" He soon joined in the laughter, a loving look on his face when his gaze met chocolate brown eyes. He chuckled and sent him an evil look. "Okay, so am I supposed to like, blow the mike?"

~~~~/////One Hour Twenty Three Minutes Later\\\\\\\\\~~~~

Jack slowly rose from his seat, stretching. A few camera men caught his attention as they began to talk to him, he chuckled and agreed to record with them again. They chatted a few more minutes before they began packing things up. Someone asked if Jack was coming, he shook his head and said he was waiting for Mark, who had went to the bathroom. They nodded and continued to pack things out of the room. He was stretching still, trying to pop his back and wake his limbs that fell asleep while he was sitting. Once everyone was out of the room he fell back with a grunt and landed on the armchair. His head lolled back, eyes slipping shut as a satisfied groan left his lips.

Screw getting up.

He heard an amused chuckle, but didn't open his eyes to acknowledge the person, who he decided to flip off. He herd an insulted gasp, causing him to smile triumphantly.

"That was extremely rude of you Sean." His eyelid slowly fluttered open, gaze on the ceiling above him. He looked down and his eyes landed on his boyfriend, who was still in complete costume. He rose a brow at that and the voice that was used, they were done recording, why was he still talking like that? And hadn't he gone into the bathroom to change? Mark walked forward, placing one hand on Jack's cheek and the other on his exposed neck, drawing a shiver from the man as his cold hands met his warm skin. He grinned down at him, something sparked in his eyes, something Jack immediately recognized. He gulped.

"Now Sean, what were you saying about us going back stage?" Jack cheeks were so red at this the color began to travel to his neck and ears as well. He turned his head into the hand on his cheek, letting out a whimper. "Awe, Sean darling. I, Wilford Warfstache, promise to be gentle." He purred into his pointed ear, watching as the man's breathing picked up. He rubbed his scruffy cheek agents Jack's unoccupied one, warm breath spilling over his ivory skin. 

"N-no." His eyes went wide and he pulled back quickly, sending Jack a surprised and worried look. Had he done something bad? Was he just not in the mood? Jack wasn't angry with him, right? Jack had never said no to sex before, so why was he-? "I don't love you Wilford. You killed tha man I love, an' it pains meh ta look at yeh, tha one who took 'im away an' someone who resembles 'im so well. All my love is reserved fer Mark Edward Fischbach!" He dramatically cried, grabbing both of Wilfords hands and pulling them off him. Wilford blinked for a moment, before he began to pout.

"But darling! I will make you feel so loved! I can love you more than he ever could! That man was a tyrant who threw about names so wildly! I can't imagine how he treated you!"

"Better than anyone ever has! I could never love 'is killer!" Wilford growled at that, which was hard as his heart was fluttering and a smile tugged at his lips. Seconds after he had said that and before Jack could register what was happening hands were grabbing his hips in a rough fashion. He gasped as he was yanked up, spun around, and laid out on the nearby coffee table like a feast. Which is what Wilford saw. 

"Wilford!" Jack cried, sending the man an incredulous look. The larger, stronger man grasped his wrists, pushing them together and behind the Irishman's back so they could be held down with one hand. Lips shoved agents his, drawing a moan from the smaller man at the dominating gesture. He whined as a tongue slipped past his lips, it stroked his own muscle and wrapped around it, inviting it to play. Jack's body was quickly heating up. He ripped his lips away when he felt a cold hand run under his jumper. 

"N-no! Wilford stop." He grunted out, but one look at his lover's eyes and he knew it was apart of the act. A quick, but fleeting thought came to mind that honestly worried Mark, Jack wasn't into rape role play, right? 

Wilford moved back, he kneeled down between the green haired man's legs, his hand yanked up the bottom of the jumper, and his head moved forward. His tongue, that was recently playing with Jack's, ran from the top of Jack's exposed V-line up past his navel. He repeated this action multiple times, encouraged by the whimpers and cries of the Irishman. 

"Wilford, please." Brown eyes looked up at clouded blues, another light spark in the chocolate hues and Jack whimpered. His hand pulled the clothing article up as high as it would go, then moved it back down over his head.

Jack moaned as Wilford's tongue ran up his chest, he looked down, there was a large bulge in his jumper where his lover's head was. His head moved again and Jack threw his back, crying out loudly in a high pitched tone he'd never used before. Wilford stopped, obviously shocked at the noise. "T-t-tha mus-s-stache, it feels f-funny." There was a short pause before the man began moving again, deliberately running the fake facial hair, and his real facial hair agents the pale skin he loved so much. He marveled in the beautiful sounds he was drawing from the other man. He ran his tongue over a nipple, smirking at the quick intake of breath he received, he continued to lap at the hard nub, gently biting it, causing Jack to go crazy. 

Wilford pulled back, hair a mess, eyes almost as clouded as Jack's. Jack looked like he was in another place, he knew where. He was in a land of pleasure. He moved his head back down Jack's body, hand letting go of his jumper to pop the button of his pants and pull down the zipper, he tried getting the skinny jeans off with one hand, but couldn't. He quickly released Jack's hands, bringing them down to yank the jeans to his lover's ankles. Jack quickly realized he was free, and went to tangle his fingers in the other man's red hair, but was stopped. Large tan hands grabbed his wrists again, pinning them to his sides. Jack let out an angered cry as he was once again held down. 

Wilford chuckled, his eyes turning back to Jack's lower body. His eyes went wide and his mouth watered as he finally saw what the younger was wearing. He was expecting tight fitting boxers, as he favored these, but was completely wrong. Covering the pale, sun deprived skin of his thighs and hips were red laced panties. They were easily see through, and obviously meant for a woman. The front was just big enough to hold everything in, while the material thinned in the back and rested between both cheeks. Jack's erection was clear as day, the head and most of the shaft poking up over the top of the panties, the bulge in the underwear was held in only by the tight material. God was he salivating just looking at him.

"You treat your Mark well." He husked, loving the shiver it drew. He ran his tongue over the thin material, causing hips to buck into the touch. More of the shaft was revealed, the lace skidding down towards the base. Wilford wanted to run his hands up the ivory shaved thighs, wanted to mark them and bite them. So he did. He looked up at Jack, a trusting look in his eyes. 

"If I let go of you, will you stay?" Jack nodded, a desperate look on his face. He released his hands, which went for his hair almost instantly. He moaned, lips latching onto one thigh, left hand grabbing the other, and the right moving to draw the underwear down just enough to pull it over his scrotum. 

"Yes." Will grinned, bitting Jack's right thigh as he began to stroke him. He pulled back once a nice dark hickey had formed, he grabbed both sides of the panties and yanked them down to Jack's ankles as well. Jack wiggled his legs, knocking the articles to the floor. Will stared for a moment at Jack's glory, he stood tall and proud, he couldn't help it. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the red flushed flesh, moaning to send a pleasurable vibration through his length. 

"Oh god yes." He took more of Jack in his mouth before he began bobbing, his hands continued to rub his thighs, coming up once in a while to rub at his taint or cup his balls. He was deepthroating him when he noticed Jack's hand move to his own ass, saliva dripping from his fingers. He picked up the pace at Jack's whine as two of his fingers pushed inside him. The red head would pull off sometimes, running his tongue from base to tip in quick head movements then would take him all in again. He was panting as he sucked him off. He felt Jack's body roll and move as he spread his legs and pushed a third finger in. He had had it.

The elder immediately released him, standing so his could remove his belt and pull his pants and boxers down. Jack removed his fingers, making grabby hands towards his lover. Their fingers tangled as the elder got to his knees, the table was too short to put your knees under, but perfect height for him to line himself up. He didn't ask, and was soon pushing into Jack. He gasped, remaining hand grasping at his boyfriend's bicep, he needed something to hold onto. Jack groaned while the other man grunted at the tight heat enveloping him. Jack whimpered as he was filled, back arching. 

"Wilford." We're still doing the damn role play? He rolled his eyes, reaching down and grasping Jack's legs so he could throw them over his shoulders and begin. He spread his legs, making sure he was balanced in the odd position, then slowly began to pull out. At about halfway he thrust harshly back inside him, burying himself in the tight heat that was his lover. He did this a few more times, smirking at the whines and mews that trembled from Jack's lips as he filled him nice and thick. The thrust got quicker, more desperate. They sent more pleasure through both men's bodies as Wilford was able to completely sheath himself. His pelvis met Jack's back side, the delicious sound of skin hitting skin and grunts mixed with soft moans filled the otherwise silent room entirely. 

Wilford pulled out entirely, allowing him to lay his upper body on top of Jack's and the table. His forearms propped him up as reentered the Irishman, loving the cry of pleasure he received at the new position. Jack's legs were basically folded in half, his thighs nearly touching his chest, his legs still over the others shoulders. The position opened him up, but also caused him to absent-mindedly clench, which felt amazing for his partner. Will was quite happy at how flexible Jack was, he could easily push his legs farther agents him without hurting him, but he wasn't going to try as it always worried him. Their fingers were still intertwined, their other busy with something else. Will's was cupping Jack's cheek, thumb rubbing the sweat off his face while Jack's began to undo the yellow button up, moving to push agents his pecks once done. His thrust became faster, he was now fully pulling out and slamming into his lover. 

He realized that pulling completely out and thrusting forward caused his pace to slow and become sloppy. So he settled for a little over a half so he could move at a almost clapping speed. He did this until the table Jack was laid on lurched forward, causing both of them to cry out in surprise. Wilford cursed under his breath, he moved back so he was no longer over Jack. He was straight now, the hand that was cradling Jack's face moved to his hip to help pull him onto him. Jack moved his hand as well, wrapping his long slender fingers around himself. Will's fingers ran soothing circles into Jack's hips, the action loving in nature. They were at a fast and punishing pace when Jack gasped, hand moving quicker on himself.

"Gonna cum, 'm gonna cum. Oh fuck 'm gonna cum." He whimpered out, breath short. Will grunted, dropping Jack's legs to his sides, where they moved and wrapped around his waist, helping him move faster. He kept their fingers intertwined, but moved the other to his shirt that was hanging on his shoulders. He pulled it off, momentarily breaking the couples hold, and balled it up, he moved it to Jack's hand, shooing it away so he could wrap the yellow material around him. Jack's hand came to his mouth, teeth clamping down on his thumb as he neared climax. He whined and whimpered before the heat in his abdomen was too much. His hips bucked into his lover's hand, head falling back as he came, a silent cry tumbling from his lips. His cum coated the inside of the shirt, staining it. Jack's body collapsed, breath slow and ragged as he waited for his lover to finish. It took another minute, but he was filled soon enough with the older man's cum, some of it dripping down when pulled out.

Mark looked down at his spent boyfriend, he moved back, hiking up one leg so he could clean the dripping cum with the soiled shirt. He stood, whipping himself before tugging his boxers and pants back up his legs then fixing his belt. He sent Jack a quick look before he darted out of the room. Down the hall was the laundry room, luckily the washer was empty so he threw the shirt in. He added the detergent and started the machine, once done he turned back to the recording room. His backpack was by the door, he opened it and pulled out the v-neck inside. He zipped the bag back up and threw it over his shoulders. 

When he got back to Jack he saw he was sitting up, but still naked from the waist down. He was panting, and Mark figured it was from simply sitting up. He rushed over, kneeling in front of his boyfriend and began gathering his clothes. Jack grasped Mark's shoulders, slowly hoisting himself up. Mark grabbed the panties and nudged Jack's ankle, his tired eyes looked down and saw what was happening, he smiled and lifted his feet. He stepped into the panties, and Mark pulled them up, doing the same with his pants. Once dressed Mark stood, grabbing Jack's left hand with his left hand, wrapping his right around his waist. He pressed a loving kiss to his temple then lead him out past everyone, who sent them strange looks, surprised they hadn't left yet. 

They were outside the door when Jack snorted, getting a strange look from Mark. Mark raised a brow, making Jack laugh again.

"You said a few days ago we should 'try something new'. This was new, and I'm okay with a bit of role play." He giggled, sending Mark a smirk. "We could do Anti and Dark!" Mark rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek as they continued to walk to their car. Jack was laughing when a thought struck Mark.

"Hey . . . sweetheart?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why are you wearing panties?"


	4. First . . . Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years can get pretty crazy, with the raging parties and mixed alcohol found in almost everyone's hands, and while drinking can push people into situations that they've never been faced with before, influencing their decisions, what happens when two completely sober men are shoved into a closet by their drunk friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a newer, rewritten one shot; but I still know I could have done better, though it shows my style of writing better then previous chapters.

The date was the 31st of December, the clock hung on the wall had just struck XI, indicating it was exactly Eleven O'Clock. The large city of Los Angeles was filled to its brim with people celebrating the upcoming new year with loud and obnoxious parties mixed with alcohol. Every house along a smaller cul de sac was flooded with bright yellow light, dancing shadows casted across windows and yards, well, all except for one. A reasonably sized house sat near the end of the street, mostly in the dark, only one pane of glass reflected any light and it was dim, coming from one room. Chatter broken by childish giggles filled the space regardless of its lighting, the room occupied by seven human beings and one canine companion. The close group of friends had created a circle in the middle of the living room, sitting on their knees or folding their legs. The majority of the group had just finished a round of Jack Daniels, a buzz falling over a few while the alcohol flung two even deeper in their drunken state, only two had not indulged. Mark felt a grateful smile tugging the corners of his lips up into a smile that made it a little harder to sip at his Apple Cider, his eyes swept over his friends, taking in their drinks by their sides. There wasn't much variety in the drink choices, the alcoholic drinks consisting of vodka, beer, champagne and the whiskey they'd just downed. 

Out of the room's three giants only one was sat beside him, Tyler held a grin on his face, chuckles of amusement rumbling in the back of his throat as he watched the youngest of the group, Ethan. Said man was positioned between two of the tallest men in the room, giggling drunkenly at some stupid joke Bob had cracked beside him, he was the only other drunk, so they stuck together. The brown haired male had only been of legal drinking age for roughly two months at this point, the fact clearly obvious with how wasted he was with the small amount he'd drank, he was a hopeless lightweight. Mark found himself rolling his eyes at the queer sight despite his own chuckle adding to the mixture of noise in the room, he took more of his drink between his lips and looked over his friends appearances. On his right side was Sean, light blue skinny jeans hugging his curvy frame and showing off his feminine hips nicely. His skinny frame acted as a hanger for his long-sleeved Berlin shirt, famous hat nestled upon his green mop, wide framed glasses sat before his gorgeous blue eyes, wrists adorned in multiple brackets ranging from band merchandise to survival, his feet were also bare for some odd reason. 

To Jacks right side sat a tipsy Felix who was swaying with his words, he only wore a light baby blue sweater and baggy white jeans, hair nicely combed. Next came Wade, he wore a worn, faded red shirt with a reasonably sized hole in the side, the cloth showed the build of his upper chest until it lost its grip and fell straight down to his hips that were covered by large grey jeans. He was wearing his glasses that night, stating he was 'too lazy to put contacts in' when questioned on it. Bob was sat next to him, his clothing choice rather similar to Wade's, wearing the same jeans of a different color and a gray shirt that's sleeves stopped by the end of his shoulders. He was supporting his glasses as well, balanced on the bridge of his nose. Ethan was at Bob's side, the twenty-one year old clad in a t-shirt of two different shades of blue, the darker color only on the sleeves. His slender legs were cupped by tight fitting black skinny denim, fuzzy polka dotted socks doing their job at keeping his feet from the cold. Tyler was covered by a plain blue shirt which hugged his neck and sleeves hung from his biceps, an acid washed beanie covered most of his hair. Brown cargo pants pulling off the rest of his look.

Mark was dressed casually, wearing a simple dark blue denim flannel, the buttons on the sleeves undone so they could be rolled up and rest just below his elbows. It was buttoned almost completely, the top popped and open to show a small amount of caramel skin, but there was enough revealed to show he wasn't wearing an undershirt as usual. Skinny jeans that matched the top were fastened to his waist, white socks keeping his feet warm in the chilly room. He was apart of the rooms glasses club, his new spectacles making his eyes appear bigger then they were. 

The youngest of the group, the hazel eyed Youtuber, was as drunk as he could get, the mightily muyskerm right there with him. Tyler hadn't had much to drink that night, he'd had two shots, one of vodka and one of whiskey and he was currently sipping on a beer, but he wasn't completely sober. Wade and Felix were in the same state, the swede a little further along then the others though. The only two sober men where Mark and Sean, the Irishman was sipping on his drink alongside his Eurasian counterpart, only his beverage was champagne. It made him extremely happy that Sean had done this, chose to not consume any more alcohol than what was in his glass so that he could sit with Mark and not leave him the only one not shitfaced. He had protested it at first, telling the other to have fun and drink if he wanted to, but his attempts were futile and he was genuinely glad they had been. He was happy in general that all of his friends were here with him to celebrate the New Year, he didn't get to see them much, and it was a rarity to have them all in the same room at the same time. Mark shuffled back a little so he could reach behind him, giving Chika a quick scratch behind her ear for being a good girl, she really had no reason not to be, she got the couch all to herself and she wasn't normally allowed onto this couch because it was white and would get dirty. 

He turned his attention on Sean when he began to giggle cutely, covering his lips with his free hand to try and hide his smile. The large retriever was making the dopiest face, her closed lids scrunched, head tilted up which only offered a better angle, nose twitching, and ears spasming from the attention. Sean noticed Mark's glance, a blush splattering across his cheeks when he realized he'd been seen, turning away. He removed his glasses to clean them with his shirt, a habit he'd picked up on since getting them, when he was nervous the small particles on the lenses seemed huge and bothered him. Mark found himself infatuated with Sean, who's bushy brows were furrowed in irritation, almost silent grumbling, allowing angry words to slip past while he attempted to fix the glasses (he got a laugh from Wade and Bob, who kindly offered to show Sean how to properly clean them, but were rejected by a swift flip of the bird), his interest caused him to miss the devious look in a different set of blues.

"Bros." The sudden outburst got everyone's attention, their attention moving to the successful grinning blonde, a spark in his eyes that gave his friends a warning to prepare for whatever he had to say. He brushed his fingers over his facial hair in faux thought, some strands of his hair slipping over his forehead, the front of his dirty blonde locks brushed back stylishly while the rest hid in a beanie. Once he knew everyone's focus was on him he spoke again to finish his comment. "Bros, we should totally play truth or-"

"BOO!" He jumped at the loud shouts that seemed synchronized, his sentence cut off before he could finish it, everyone had already known what the rest would be, and profusely hated the idea. Their reasoning following along with their hands that reached for the pillows scattered around them, literally shooting down the idea by flinging the cushions at him. 

"Too cliche!" Mark shouted in his highest voice, the pitch causing his voice to crack and Chika to jerk from her slumber. His pillow struck Felix in the head, he hadn't thrown it hard, but he was still able to knock off the accessory and mess up his hair.

"Fuckin' weak!" Bob and Sean shouted at the same time as the other, nearly blowing out Felix and poor Wade's eardrums from the frequency they could hit and their position between the loud pair. Said men shared a glance at the other because of their choice of words, grins splitting their faces, throwing their pillows at once. Well, in all honesty Bob threw his pillow and completely missed Felix, hitting the couch instead and receiving a not so happy look from the canine trying to sleep. Sean on the other hand had held both sides of his pillow and shoved it forward, covering the Swede's face upon contact, it dropping a second later into his lap.

"No, boo!" Wade added in with a smile, his tone lacking any real emotion and making it sound flat, and although he'd meant for it to sound that way he still got a 'really?' look from Bob. Suddenly the balding man had his pillow stolen and was slapped with it. "Hey!" He weakly protested with a laugh. 

"I'd rather blow Tyler." The hiccup interrupted giggle following the drunkenly muttered line from Ethan had been just loud enough for everyone to hear him, arising loud laughter from all but Tyler. His brown eyes were wide in shock, false horror covering his face while he shared a quick look with Wade, shooting back over to look at the younger.

"Hey, uh Wade, wanna switch spots?" He didn't let his gaze linger from the drunk again, trying to pull off the joke but not seeing Wade shake his head. After a moment everyone calmed down once again, giving Sean the chance to chant with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"No truth or dare, no truth or dare!" It was immediately picked up by the others, well, not Tyler, who was still giving Ethan a curious look. Felix rolled his eyes at the childish reactions, but he had no room to judge so he yelled over the noise. 

"Okay then ya fucking pussies! What should we play!?" About thirty seconds of silence followed the question after the group had quieted down, thoughts running through their minds and searching their brains for ideas, most of which were popped. A few 'I don't knows' were muttered under breaths until a light went off in Mark's head. The American smirked, he didn't bother to think the idea over, blurting it out as it appeared without filter like most of what he said. If he had thought it over though, he wouldn't have suggested it. 

"Well, sense there's obviously something going on between these two," he shoved his thumb in the direction of Ethan and Tyler, wiggling his eyebrows for extra effect, "we should play Seven Minutes In Heaven." He snickered when he was sent a glare and confused stare from the two he'd pointed out.

"Go fuck yourself Mark."

"You know what, we should play!" Once again Sean held center stage, his loud voice easily taking authority of the situation, and causing Chika to hop off the couch and leave the room in search of a quiet place to rest. "There's a closet in here, right?" Mark nodded towards Sean, raising his hand with two fingers extended to show there was more than one, he got a thankful smile for his answer. 

"Well, then we can do two groups at once! Come on guys, let's do it!" If a sober man was excited for something then tipsy and drunk men would be even more so, which they were, nodding their heads in agreement. Sean just had that enthusiastic voice that made one listen, he could easily manipulate someone if that was in his nature. 

Bob twisted his torso so he could search behind him on the floor, he knew there was an empty bottle somewhere. It took him a while to spot one in the dark lighting, but when he finally caught sight of the empty Jack Daniels glass he made a triumphant cheer. Snatching it up, nearly dropping it, and placing it in front of him in the middle of their little circle of friends. He sat back once done placing the typical decision maker, looking around expectantly, his job was over, time for someone else to do something. Beside the awaiting male Wade's face scrunched into a frown when he realized a key factor to how the game would start, cocking his head in curiosity as he spoke his question.

"Uhh, who's going first?" A frown formed on Sean's face, raising a brow and thinking about an answer, who would go first? But at the same time Mark's face had pailed a shade or two, his cheeks ablaze and eyes wide when his suggestion finally sunk in and what he said slapped him in the face. After a moment Sean shrugged his shoulders, offering to go next round. But he, of course, didn't want to go first, no one ever did. A few minutes was spent with chatter, volunteering one another and arguing, trying to convince someone to start the game. The time drug on and they were becoming truly impatient, the appeal of the game beginning to wear off the longer it was put off. One eventually snapped, groaning loudly with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll go first! God, grow some balls you guys." Tyler moved to his knees so he could lean forward more comfortably, pressing his pointer and middle finger against the thin neck of the bottle, flicking his wrist to send it spinning forward, retracting his hand to let it spin. While he waited for it to stop he pulled out his phone and navigated to the clock app, clicking on timer and setting it to seven minutes. It's motion continued for a solid fifteen seconds, slowing to a stop and pointing towards one of the other males. 

In this moment he hated everyone and everything. 

Loud laughter broke out from the surrounding friends, a light pink hue rising on a small drunk, Tyler whining in irritation. He smashed the start button for the clock, rising to his feet lazily, reaching down to pull another to his feet, a tight grasp on his arm while he pulled him in the direction of a closet, the spacious one they stored everything in. Ethan stumbled to keep up with him. 

The door slammed at six forty eight, and the laughter continued tell thirteen. The two larger men whipping tears from their eyes, Sean gaining his composure with a big grin, reaching out to grab the bottle. 

"My turn!" He put too much force into his spin, causing the bottle to skip across the floor and hit Felix on his knee. He playfully shouted at the Irishman, pushing it away from him, it was surprisingly still spinning. When it came to a stop three contradicting reactions were created. Sean's grin fell slightly, eyes lighting up in joy that he hoped no one else could see, turning his head expectantly to Mark, his heart skipping a beat when he saw him. Said man's eyes were wide, his breath hitched in his throat and he froze up. Sure, this possibility had crossed his mind, but he was most certain someone else would have been stuck in the closet with Sean, envy bubbling in his gut at the thought. He couldn't tell if this was better. Then there were the remaining three men, who erupted in cheers. Mark gulped when he met Sean's eyes, a nervous chuckle forcefully pushing past his lips, the confidence the other had seeming to fade with his anxious actions. 

"You and me Markimoo." Mark found himself speechless, blinking rapidly, a quick glance at the bottle showed it was in fact pointed at him. He wearily stood, noting Jack setting up his phone like Tyler had, standing as well with it still in his fingers. He set the timer and started the program, throwing the device onto the couch. He sent his friend a reassuring smile as he began to lead him to the other available closet. When they were both inside and the door was shut behind them Mark realized why Tyler had chosen the other. Tyler didn't like the person he was stuck in the small quarters with, they had a good few feet between them, in here Mark could feel the soft exhales of the other male on his face. He pushed himself against the wall opposite of Sean, trying to lay himself flat in a desperate attempt for the two of them to not make physical contact, which was hard as the Irishman wasn't trying to give him his own space. Mark had screwed his eyes closed, focusing on his breathing to try and calm his racing heart, mentally counting how long it'd been since the door had clicked shut, lips moving along silently. 

Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three. 

"Yeh don't gotta act like 'm the fuckin' plague ya know." The tone was harsh, accent thick as it was all but spat out, but there was something else hidden in the words, something Mark couldn't place. His eyes fluttered open, initially greeted with darkness that took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to, even then he was only supplied with a vague silhouette that was now further away then it had been previously. He finally recognized the hurt, it was in his body language, the way he tightly held himself, covering his body like he didn't want Mark to be able to see him, head turned and facial features twisted. He turned his head, the glare now directed straight at him. 

"Yeh realize 'm not drunk right? I promised ya I wouldn't, I don't break promises. 'm not gonna try an' get in yer pants so stop actin' like 'm gonna come onta ya, I'm yer friend." His appearance switched from tensed to relaxed, a defeated look to the way his shoulders sagged, gaze leaving him once again. He had stressed the last part and Mark could tell he was ashamed in himself for the way his voice had broke. He felt his heart constrict painfully, his own shame arising at causing this distress in his friend. A heavy sigh left him, doing his best to relax against the wall, even pushing himself up so he wasn't slumped, eyes darting up to focus on the clothes hangers above. 

"Sean," his deep baritone voice sent visible shivers up his spine, his teeth took his lip between their grasp, nibbling shyly as he constantly found himself doing when flustered. Sean looked up at the other Youtuber, a hopeful glint in his eyes that he tried to lock with Mark's, failing when the brown orbs were shielded. 

"I want out." He gave up then. Eyelids squeezing shut to try and stop the salty tears that pricked at his eyes, he shouldn't be upset, but he was. He'd gotten his hopes up that maybe, just maybe, all those jokes had meant something. When he opened his eyes again it was so he could tug at the stupid bracelets on his wrist, more angry tears welling in his eyes. He hastily blinked them away, snarling at himself when he reached up to tug off his dumb glasses so he could rub at what they protected. He found himself laughing as he slipped them into their protective black case in his pocket. His words came with no filtered. 

"I know, ya don' want ta be stuck in 'ere with the likes of me, I get it. Why would anyone ever want ta be this close ta-."

"No, I want out before I do something that I'll regret." Sean paused, raising confused brows and a curious expression to face Mark, his movements slow. He was met with a barely visible pair of chocolate brown iris', his earlier hope resurfacing as Mark reached out for him. Broad palms settled on his shoulders, the hands skidding over to his neck where large fingers curled around the back of, one beginning to trace up the clear skin until it was cupping his stubbly cheek in a caring manner. A bright blush heated the tanned skin and got Mark's heart racing, his voice consumed by fear but joy bloomed in his chest when Sean pushed into, not away from, the soft hold. They moved a little closer, Sean taking a bigger step that pressed them flush together, the heat from their bodies increasing. Their breaths mingled, blowing across their lips at how close the two were, fogging up Mark's glasses. 

"Mark." His voice was deep, the need evident in the husky tone, Mark didn't need to hear anymore. He locked their lips hastily, happy groans of pleasure muffled by the contact. Sean found himself wrapping his arms around Mark's neck, who respectfully held him by his curvy hips. His hands moved to cradle the back of his head, tangling his skinny fingers in the thick, luscious ebony hair, pulling in random locks to create beautiful groans from the elder man. Their lips began to move and his back came into contact with the wall as Mark moved between his legs, pushing his thighs apart with his knee, accidentally skimming his bulge. Sean silently moaned, lifting one of his legs so he could wrap it around Mark's hip, pressing their lower bodies together in a blissful way. Mark showed no signs of hesitation as he grabbed Sean's ass, a wave of arousal rolling over him at the mewl he received. He pinned him to the wall, a harsh grip on his thighs to keep him from falling. 

Sean planted his foot on the wall Mark had, not even moments ago, been leaning on. The extra stability allowed Mark to move one of his hands, leaning it beside Sean's head. He ground his hips up, soft pants escaping with every grind of their stiffening members, the hands in his hair and his own hand rubbing Sean's ass adding even more pleasure. Mark had never touched a man this way before, and from the Irishman's reactions he could only assume he'd never been touched like this. He'd never felt this way for a man and wasn't too confident in what he was doing, drawing the few sexual experiences he'd had with past girlfriends to mind to use as examples. The rushed humping seemed to be something Sean enjoyed, so he stuck with that, slipping his hand into the back of his skinny jeans to get a better feel of his plump rear, surprised by how big it felt. He took a quick peek at the soft hands he felt clawing at his chest, trying to find a button so he could pull off the button up.

Mark made sure Sean was stable against the wall before he let go of him to help remove his shirt, fingers fumbling to unbutton the material. Sean tilted his head while he worked on the shirt, their kiss sloppy as they added tongues, letting the muscles tangle and stroke one another, saliva dripping down their chins. He popped open the button of his jeans, not bothering with the zipper and instead reaching between their moving bodies to undo Mark's, loving the sexy mans sounds at the touches to his clothed erection. Sean smirked when Mark finally got the last button done, pushing apart the material, running his thumbs over the dark nubs on the elders pecks, finding pride in the loud moan and arched back the touch resulted in. Sean wiggled out of Mark's hold, breaking the kiss so he could dip down and run his tongue over the sensitive buds. Mark's knees began to buckle at the quick flicks, cock twitching in its confines when it was engulfed, the other squeezed and pinched. He pushed Sean away so he could shuffle out of his jeans and let his shirt fall from his shoulders, observing the panting, red faced man before him. 

He dropped to his knees, yanking down Sean's pants, revealing the outline of his hard on trapped in the tight pink boxers. His hands ran up the loose Berlin shirt, thumbs playing with his happy trail, boring quickly and finding a place on Sean's milky, sun deprived thighs instead. He spread his legs and leaned forward, eyes slipping shut. Sean threw his head back, clamping a hand over his mouth just in time to stop the loud, feminine shout that tore through him, body trembling, his other hand finding perch on Mark's shoulder. Muffled begs and moving hips urged Mark on, giving him conformation that Sean was enjoying this. He continued to kiss at the bulge, sucking on the shaft through the boxers, running his tongue across the fabric. Sean was much bigger then he'd thought, easily kicking his ass in length, but lacking in girth, that's where Mark picked up ground. He decided he'd teased him long enough, pulling off his boxers and relishing in the gasp from Sean.

He didn't immediately touch him, focusing on his thighs, he needed to work himself up before he'd feel confident enough for that. Sean continued to rock into Mark's touches, loving the feel of his mouth so close to his throbbing length. Mark attacked the soft skin in harsh nips, sucking some of the skin in his mouth, biting down to mark the porcelain flesh. Sparks were flying and Sean found himself trembling, girlish moans spilling into his palm when Mark wearily drug his lips up his shaft, tracing large veins with the tip of his tongue. Sean whined, pulling desperately on Mark to get him to stand back up, ignoring the confused look on his face and making it disappear with a kiss. His naked hips grinding into Mark, it met another and Sean figured his partner had pulled himself out, no way was he complaining. The feel of Mark's wide sex on his own was enough to send beads of precum down from his swollen head, a nice shade of scarlet to complement the Eurasian’s crimson from how long he'd been confined. Mark reached down, his fingers long and wide enough to wrap around both of them, the friction absolutely delicious. 

Mark had just moved to kiss at Sean's shoulder when the door flew open, the laughter from outside immediately stopping.


	5. Giggly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys always seem to find humor in every situation, and sometimes that laughter is light, like it is now. The soft giggles of two young lovers carried by the calm Irish wind as they held one another close in a sickeningly adorable and sweet embrace of lips and words.  
> (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the latest one shot I've written and I find it kind of funny, because the original idea for this had the chapter starting out pretty steamy, and I ended up writing everything before where it was originally going to start. With that being said, there will be a part two to this.  
> *Warning Slight Sexual Content*  
> *Underage*

Wide, beautifully green fields of tall grass and wildflowers stretched as far as the eye could see, wrapping around hills and thinning out the higher they climbed on the small peaks, leaving the tops dusted in a variety of flowers and tiny trees surrounded by barriers to keep them safe until they grew too big for them and were finally strong enough for them to be removed. Incorporated within this gorgeous portrait that had been crafted completely by the will of nature and those who had devoted their lives to aid it were two structures that could only be claimed by the wrinkled hands of those who had placed them there: the lavender shingles of a roof that had been faded by time, and perhaps another five or so feet of the second story of an nicely sized home of old birch had to offer, was just barely poking out from over the hill it had been built beside, the stone chimney that normally pumped out small puffs of smoke as the fire inside burned and crackled away in its constant job to warm the house was unusually absent, as were any lights inside the age old Irish building as it's residents for the night were currently making their way though the flowers towards the second illustrated landmark. Atop one of the rolling hills around the fields was an abnormal little tree that's branches grew crooked and fell straight down until the tips drug across the dry ground and created a crescent in some places around the crest of the mound, normally a weeping cherry such as this one would be admire, but quickly looked over as most would see nothing strange with the already odd species of tree, but it was peculiar because of its size, as it was much smaller than the average willow, but with its placement that could be understood. 

Two figures joined together by their intertwined fingers stumbled their way through the shoulder high fields, loosely following the worn down path that curved its way along the half-mile walk from the house to the pink tree that rested on the short hill, their light, youthful giggles that were carried along by the warm spring air came with every small trip of their partner over a rock hidden in the dirt, a complaint of the grass wiping at the traditionally woven basket of goodies held securely in the grasp of the older tanned male of the pair, with the loudest giggles coming from the somewhat embarrassed boy who would cover his lips, in an attempt to hide his smile pulled lips, as his partner snatched a new flower of a color he hadn't yet seen, making quick work of adding it to the already bulging makeshift crown settled upon soft coffee locks. When the path finally began to thin out and both sets of eyes could see what lay ahead of them their strides fell into slow steps that took them higher up the hill, the conversation that they had attempted to hold onto through the journey drawing even more laughter from two sets of lips, one thin and somewhat chapped and the other a plump, pillowy pink that drew in more eyes then just his lover's dark chocolate on a regular day. 

"Seriously though," came the bassy chuckle that rumbled in the back of the slightly taller Eurasian’s throat, "we should have left earlier so we'd more time out here, it's gonna be dark soon." The pad of his thumb slid over the knuckles of his lover's small hand, the sweet gesture one of the many reasons for the wide smile still stretching out across his face, the feel of the others large hand wrapped around his petite fingers was already enough to make him blush. The bright blue waters that appeared to glow in the setting sun that washed over them rolled in a playful manner at the concerned words flowing off the tanned males tongue, receiving a small shake of the head to go along with it as well. 

"So? The scariest thing out here are the deer, there's nothing to worry about babe." He peered up at the larger teen, whose gaze had drifted down to his pale face once he had began speaking, catching the raised brow of the younger two as well as the sparkle in his endless oceans that told him he appreciated the concern at least. The light rise and fall of his tone -which was due to the boys accent and was one of the most adorable things about him in the eyes of his boyfriend- eased him just a little from how confident he seemed in his answer, sure he could always point out that there were foxes, but the deer would be more dangerous than the canine; though it wasn't the animals that concerned him at the moment. 

"I know that angel, but it will get cold out pretty soon and my flannel isn't going to keep you all that warm." The Irishman's crystal orbs quickly looked away and found one of the random flowers speckled around them to stare at instead, his cheeks slowly warming with the lightest shade of pink while he pulled his plump bottom lip between his teeth, a poor attempt to hold back the edges of his lips as they twitched and pulled themselves into a bigger, more shy smile.

"Aww, you really don't have to worry all that much Marky." He giggled out as he continued to avoid eye contact, knowing fully well if he were to look into the soft brown eyes of this man he wouldn't be able to escape without loving him even more. As they climbed higher up the hill more energy was required from the demanding steps that pulled them up, so the conversation was lost for a few short seconds until they had finally reached the top and their breaths could even out. Mark, the taller ebony locked seventeen year old, turned his head yet again to watch as his smaller partner's chest rose and fell with every breath he sucked in to calm his lungs, his parted lips quickly pulling him into a trace and dragging unconscious words from his own.

"But I made a promise to protect you." That was all it took for those blinding eyes, that had somehow captured and tamed the very waters that terrified him, looked towards the American born male, his bushy brows cocked once more in slight confusion while his features narrowed into a questioning frown, a hint of annoyance flashing across his face that instantly sent Mark's heat sinking into his stomach. He didn't think that it was anything bad to say, if anything he thought it would make him smile; but here he was, his sweet prince basically glaring at him. 

"What? When did you make a-" he quickly stopped himself before he could finish his question with a scoff and a distasteful shake of his head, feet moving just a little faster towards the curtains of cherry blossoms made by the tree only meters before them, "if Malcom made you promise that then I swear I'm going to-" It was all he needed to hear to understand where this was going and explain the sudden change in the others behavior, a smile of his own actually twitching at the corners of his lips, though he didn't allow it to bloom and instead kept them slightly parted to match the intense look in his kind browns. 

He stopped in his tracks and effectively held the younger in place with their joined hands, causing him to turn with his narrowed eyes filled with confused curiosity, the emotion strengthening when their hands were dropped and Mark's large palm pressed against his cheek, caressing his face tenderly while he stepped forward and leaned in, leaving only inches of space between the two of them.

"I promised myself the first time I ever felt your soft lips touch mine, when you were curled up in my embrace on my couch and you gave me your first kiss. I knew then and there that's how I wanted you, happy and safe in my arms without any fear of someone hurting you." His hand curved along his jawline and slid to his chin, taking a steady grasp of it with his thumb and pointer, holding his head tilted up to keep their eyes locked; his were basically dripping with raw emotion and the sudden switch to this overwhelming passion left Sean momentarily stunned. Mark finally allowed his smile to form and lift his lips before he finished. "So, that night, I promised to protect you." His whispers blew warm air across his parted pink lips, causing goosebumps to rise along his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand; oceanic iris' grew wider and more visible with each word that slipped off his lover's lips, complimenting the dark shades of pink that had been dusted over his cheeks and neck. The sight turned the small smile into a smirk. 

Sean stood in stunned silence for a few more moments, his face inches away from the chiseled, godlike features his boyfriend's DNA had blessed him with and he had been honored to even look at and touch. As he slowly stepped away from his shock and came back to his senses his hand rose to his mouth, covering his lips with his thin fingers to hide the shaky smile that was blooming on them, as well as the small, happy noise that bubbled out of his throat he tired to muffle. He was always stuck in this sort of state, searching desperately for words that could somewhat describe how much he loved this man before him, but he could never find the right ones, lost in a world of words that could never begin to explain how he felt. Mark had the tendency to randomly say such sweet things that, while they made his heart beat faster then he thought possible and body melt into his lover's strong arms, left him somewhat sad knowing he could never be so good with words, romantic words and actions were the Eurasian's specialties in their relationship, the understanding nature along with his ability to see through any sort of lie is what Sean had to bring to the table, always being there to protect his lover and comfort him on the days that seemed to drag him down. 

"I . . oh Mark I-" The smallest amount of tears began to gather along his waterline, sparkling in the dim light and highlighting the wide eyes staring up at the older man, the hand slowly fell away from his mouth to show the trembling lips pulled up into a wide, shaky smile; but the rest of his sentence, which no doubt would have been rambles of 'I love you's and 'you're gonna make me cry's, was cut off by the very man he was trying to profess his feelings to. 

"Aaaand Malcolm promised me a slow and horribly painful death if I let anything happen to my cuddle muffin." He grinned down at the smaller male as his large arms wrapped securely around his curvy hips, pulling them flush against each other while his head dipped down to press their noses together, giving the Irishman quick Eskimo kisses before he paused, thinking over the last words he spoke. "My words not his." He clarified with a soft laugh, the sound instantly becoming louder when he noticed the glare-pout that scrunched up his boyfriend's face, he found himself drawn in to his puckered lips and didn't hesitate to lean in a peck them happily, making the glare weaken a bit and his grin to somehow become wider.

"Stop interrupting me you butt face!" He snapped out in the quietest shout he could possibly manage, both knowing he could easily cause someone to go deaf at this range if he tried hard enough, his tone dripped with playfulness and the small smack he derived to the others should as he spoke was all Mark needed to know the other wasn't truly mad at him. But nonetheless, he cradled the back of his neck and pressed Sean's cheek against his chest so that he could play with his hair, nuzzling into the top of his head while he peppered kisses all over his forehead as an apology, whispering sweet things to him while he did so.

"Jeez, how did I end up with such a sap?" Sean chuckled into his shirt with a roll of his eyes, fingers playing with a loose grey string that dangled from his partner's sleeve; he moved his head so his chin was settled on the firm chest before him, allowing his eyes to meet the gorgeous browns above him and receive the soft kiss that was pressed to his exposed lips. He giggled, and the sound warmed Mark's heart, drawing forth his own little chuckle.

"You said yes when the hopeless romantic president of the poetry club asked you out." The two stared at each other for a second after that, allowing the truthful words to sink in before they suddenly burst into giggles that were soon muffled by their lips as they kissed over and over again, hands gently caressing one another for the short moment before Sean pulled back with a quiet sigh; his eyes fluttered open and once again met soft chocolate brown, a mischievous smile playing at his lips as he began to tug on the others arm, leading him towards the tree that Mark had nearly forgotten about. 

"Come on dreamboat, I need food so I actually have the energy to make out." He smiled over his shoulder at the other male, moving fast enough to leave him stumbling to catch up with him, finally standing beside him once the Irishman stopped before the thin branches of the tree, pushing them aside so both could slip in.

 

~~~///\\\\\~~~

 

"Honeybun?" Bright blue eyes peered up from his sandwich when the deep rumble of his boyfriend's voice broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over them as they ate, his head tilting to the side at the nervous tone he wasn't even trying to hide, Mark was the confident one of the two, so hearing him even somewhat anxious was enough to make his brows furrow in concern. The elder man avoided his eyes when Sean's sought out his, the artificial light from the fake candles settled around their blanket lighting his face up enough to show the timid expression planted on his handsome features, all these things only increased his worry; he quickly swallowed the bite he had taken before Mark spoke so he could answer.

"Yeah moomoo?" He quietly cooed as he reached out for the other man's hand, watching with sad eyes as he hesitated before intertwining his petite fingers with his own large ones, squeezing them just a little harder than he normally would, but Sean wouldn't comment on that now, he could tell that whatever they were about to talk about was something that had been bothering Mark, and at the moment finding out what was wrong was all he cared about. 

"Why did-" he stopped himself, thinking over how he was going to words his question before he began again, "why did your mom look so upset when I came over all packed?" Sure, he had more to ask about the subject of Sean's mother, but he figured that would be the best to start with, he knew that the woman didn't exactly like him, which was one of the reasons such a small thing that most other would have looked over hurt him so much. The younger European man sighed quietly with the question, his eyes drifting away from Mark's, which were finally trying to meet his; he stared down at his hands for a second before he took a breath and looked back up, the look of sorrow in his lover's eyes almost enough to shatter his heart.

"Well," he began, "she didn't really expect your mom to say yes to you missing a week and a half of school to fly halfway across the country just so you could come and house sit with me." His explanation only soothed Mark's nerves in the slightest way possible, it had answered the question but it also showed that his mom didn't even want him to come of this trip with Sean, he just didn't understand what he had done wrong to make her dislike him so strongly, all he had even been was respectful and kind. He sighed to himself, moving their hands around to so he could run his thumb comfortably over the pale and bony knuckles on his partner's hand, an action that soothed both men when they were stressed or just simply down at the moment. 

"I guess that's understandable. I just . . . I want her to like me and I know she doesn't." Once again he turned his gaze away from the intense blue orbs staring at him, he couldn't bare to look into them right then, focusing his attention on how perfectly their hands fit together, locking like two puzzle pieces with completely different scenes illustrated across the fronts. "It kind of hurts sometimes, your dad loves me and so do your brothers and sisters, but she won't even give me the time of day." It was a lot easier to spill his feelings when he wasn't looking into those striking eyes that he knew would only make him burst, pouring out every thought and emotion that was swimming around inside his brain instead of the few he wanted to tell him at the time; he didn't know how Sean had such a hold on him like that, to make him feel so safe and loved that he could tell him anything with complete confidence that he would never judge or hurt him like others had. 

With his gaze fixed down on their hands he could see Sean's other hand move forward to grasp his free one rating on his thigh, pulling both of his large hands together so he could hold them, or at least try to, in his own hands comfortingly, his head leaning down to kiss at one of the fingers that he could see poking out between his palms. It was silent for another moment or two, the chirping of crickets in the rustling fields and the soft scrape of the willow's branches as they rubbed together was the only noise filling the space, and it wasn't until Mark could finally bring himself to look up at his lover that he finally spoke. Sean had wanted his attention, wanted to look him in the eyes as he did his best to reassure him. 

"Just, give her some time sweet cheeks. This whole 'homosexual' thing is really strange for her, but she's trying and I know she wants me to be happy." Sean was well aware it was quite a lame excuse on his mother's part, but he also knew that she was having trouble trying to understand and react to this; it was easier for his dad because he was use to talking to his sisters about their boyfriends and he had already known about Mark before they add imitated they were dating, but his mother was use to talking to his brothers about girls, he was close to his mother and while she could understand the attraction to a man, the way she was raised was now conflicting with her undying love for her children and it confused her. One of his hands released it's hold on Mark's so he could slide it up his arm and cup his scruffy cheek, smiling as the other man leaned into his touch with a gentle sigh, his eyes fluttering shut along with the noise while he began to relax. 

"And you make me happy." The soft whispered continuation made the muscles in his cheek flex under his hand as they pulled his lips into a joyful smile, his hand coming up to rest upon his boyfriend's, basically engulfing it in his wide palm as he held it still, turning his head to plant kisses along his digits and the creases in soft skin, heart skipping quite a few beats at the adorable giggle that bounced off pink lips. 

"You make me happy too pumpkin." He rumbled deeply into his hand as he continued to kiss him, his eyelids flickering open to reveal his dark, lidded eyes filled with so much passion and longing that Sean couldn't stop the small whimper that quiet came up from the back of his throat. When Mark looked at him like that he could fully understand why so many photographers and stores had asked him to model for them, and as selfish as it may sound he was always glad that they were turned down, that no one else except for him was aloud to see such raw emotions swimming within his deep brown eyes, that he was one of the few people who received all of the Eurasian's love. 

Before he knew it Mark was turning his head back to him, those eyes directly staring into his and suddenly they were both so much closer, their breath mixing together as it spilled over each other's lips until the flow was stopped and they were pressing their mouths firmly against each other, pillowy pink on thin tan. The hand on his black scruff covered cheek slid up behind his ear into his ebony locks, where fingers twirled the strands around themselves and nails gently scratched at his scalp, pulling a light groan from the male, sending a shiver down the younger's spine at the sound and pulling yet another whimper from him. Mark's large hands moved smoothly up and down the flannel covered teen's back, finally coming to a stop at the curve that made the small of his back as well as the back of his neck, holding him securely against his chest before he began to crawl forward over him, slowly easing Sean down onto the blanket covered ground, knocking over a few of the fake candles. But at the moment that was the last thing on their minds. Just like any other time Mark found himself quickly slipping into a comfortable position hovered above his partner, their chest brushing against one another with every intake of breath through their noses, his forearms placed on either side of the Irishman messy coffee locks, keeping him up just enough so he wasn't crushing him while leaving a little space between their lower bodies. If either one of them wanted this to go further then they would make the move to close that space, but at the moment both were content with the blissful feeling of the others lips. 

Their lips gently parted with every move they made, breaking apart for only a fraction of a second before the warmth they were already missing was once more covering them, the slightest hums and sighs slipping through the cracks whenever they appeared, as when their lips were firmly pressed together they fit perfectly, locking with the other so wonderfully it nearly hurt to pull them apart; but they were never concerned with missing the others embrace, knowing that every time they parted they would be reunited almost immediately. The pace set between them was slow, each kiss absolute heaven to the boys which helped to form the smiles on their faces, or the best ones they could hold with the constant smack of their lips, being so close to one another calmed both of the boys, allowing them to melt into the others hold and trust that they be safe in their hands. 

Neither one doubted the other.

Sean snaked his arms around his boyfriend, one wrapping around his muscular back right under his arms, curving over to grab onto the faded material of his shirt while the other stayed around his neck, fingers tangled in his ebony locks that he continued to pull on, loving the soft sighs he'd revive with every little pull; and when the arm around his upper body moved to grab harder onto his strands of dark hair as well he drew a much larger reaction from the calmer male. A loud moan that their lips couldn't even begin to muffle abruptly joined their kiss, the muscles curled below the tanned skin of Mark's arms and back clenching up as a wave of pleasure rolled over him for the rough treatment the fingers were using on his hair, his head pulling against it to create more of the sensation, and with a roll of his hips into the male below him and the high whine that tumbled from Sean the space had been closed and the air around them quickly heated up. Sean's legs shuffled against the ground, spreading wider so the sharp hips of his boyfriend could fit between his thighs and he could feel the delicious friction that his lower body was suddenly desperate for, they lifted up high enough for the Irishman to wrap them around Mark's waist, hooking his ankles together so neither could pull away until he moved them again. As he moved the Eurasian teen reached back to blindly grab at his leg, eventually grabbing one of his round thighs so he could adjust how he was clung to him, moving his bulge, which had been trapped uncomfortably against the flat flannel clad stomach, so it was a few inches lower and could rub against the pale males own arousal. 

"Oh fuck," Sean gasped when a bolt of pleasure shot through him, his lips parting long enough for Mark to slip his tongue into his mouth, effectively muffling anymore sounds that he made as he bucked his wide hips sloppily into his boyfriend's, his whines for more drowned out by the muscle shoved down his throat. He pulled harder at the long strands tangles around his fingers, running his digits through them quickly as he tried to find a good grip on them, needing something to hold onto as his lower body was pinned down, whimpering when he could no longer roll his hips as well as before, left with the slow grinds of the older male and while there was the constant pressure against his clothed length he was quickly becoming impatient, desperate for more of his touch. Though he didn't have to wait too terribly long as Mark's hips suddenly picked up their speed, bucking his bulge hastily into his own, sending a clear message of how aroused the larger teen actually was with his pants basically bursting at the seems trying to keep him in, it sent a shiver down Sean's spine just knowing that he wasn't even completely aroused at this point.

"T--hat feel good baby boy?" The Eurasian panted once he pulled back for air, taking in slow breaths while his lover sucked in mouthfuls of air and gulped them down to try and calm his racing heart, supply his lungs with the oxygen that they so desperately needed after such an intense moment. Sean's gaze moved over the old long sleeved shirt his boyfriend was wearing up to his chocolate orbs, his own eyes a misty, lidded grayish-blue filled with the desire the man before him had instilled within them; it was that desire that told him he didn't like the baggy material that hid the gorgeous muscles years of wrestling and track had built up along his arms and torso. He gathered some of the worn fabric near the shoulder into his hand, balling it up so he could tug at it while he whimper his request to the other, his eyes, as lust filled as they may have been, catching the spark that lit up and swam within the specks of gold and mahogany. Mark firmly pressed their foreheads together so neither of them would be able to escape the depths of the others eyes, keeping them trapped past the stars within the worlds they found in light and dark iris'. He drug their lips against one another teasingly, loving the way his boyfriend began to squirm and whine when he would pull his lips away with every one of his attempts to kiss them, his hot body trying to get some form of friction out of Mark, who even went as far as to pin down his hands when Sean continued to try and pull his shirt off. 

"Answer me sweetheart," he purred in such a sinfully silky voice Sean couldn't help but twitch in the confines of his jeans, he cocked his head to the side like one would if they were observing something interesting from many angles, he was mocking the Irishman and he couldn't decide whether he wanted to thank him once they were done or smack him upside the head, "I might just take it off if you-" whatever he may choose later he would leave up to future Sean, but right then he knew what he wanted and every little thought running through his racing mind didn't involve the stupid shirt in any way, and if it took a hit to his pride and the embarrassment of watching Mark grin while he begged then so be it.

"P-please, it feels s'good, fuck please I need you to move I-I wanna touch you Marky please." He was only slightly disappointed when his cocky grin didn't appear, but the signature soft smile that would stretch out his thin lips was a lovely substitute that he would never complain about, the calm look returning to his lover was enough to calm some of his relaxed nerves; and even though his body was screaming for some sort of movement down under he didn't grab and pull at Mark when he released his hands, he only cupped his face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss, moaning quietly as the older teen shuffled above him and involuntarily ground his hips down into his own. The embrace of their lips broke for a few seconds so a nervous little laugh could slip from the tanned lover's open mouth as he quietly apologized, showing his sincerity by delivering yet another caring kiss to the plump ones in front of him before he completely pulled away. Mark pushed himself up on his arms until he could shift his weight onto his legs and sit up on his knees, sending down a small smile to his boyfriend who greatly appreciated the view, seeing every little flex of the males muscles in his arms and stomach as his hands pulled his shirt off of himself. He only got to see him like that for around a minute since once the shirt had been discarded Mark was dipping down to press him down into the dirt with a kiss, his hands now able to run freely over his chest to touch any spot he wished on his torso, and even a little lower.

"Fuuuck, just like that baby boy." Their kiss ended with Sean whimper at the name and Mark's deep moan, allowing him to speak and drag his lips across his jawline, slowly trailing them down to his neck where he began to nip at the taut skin their, careful not to leave anything behind too far up, aiming for his collar bone or lower. One of Sean's hands came up to caress his hair, keeping his nose firmly pressed against his neck as he tilted his head in the other direction, giving the male more room to work while he rewarded him with gentle tugs at his full locks and tiny moans whenever his teeth would skim over him. With his other hand he continued the motions that had gotten such an instant response from his lover: his thumb brushing over the dark colored buds on the other chest, circling it teasingly before completely pressing down and trapping it between his thumb and index finger, lightly twisting it just to make Mark moan and shiver in his arms. But the older teen could never let him have too much control over situations like these, there was no distinct order to their relationship (though Mark normally was the one to lead having the extra year on his lover and more experience in this sort of thing) and one day he would let the small Irishman dominate him, he knew it had crossed his mind at one point and though he would be a little nervous when the time came, he'd do anything to make his little marshmallow happy; but before then he would have his own fun by making this younger boy melt in his hands, and he did that now by sliding his knee between the others legs. 

"Oh my fucking- Marky!" His hands faltered and fell away from Mark's chest, his fingers curling around the prominent muscles that made up the Eurasian's triceps, holding onto him tightly as more whimpers fell from his lips, mixing with his wines for more and the moans that soon came tumbling out of him as his knee sped up against his skinny jeans, the rough pressure on his restricted bulge absolutely delicious. He threw his arms around the others neck when he didn't slow down, his large hands spanning over his wide hips before sound along the denim of his pants lower to his thighs, and fingers grabbing ahold of his feminine curves, squeezing the access skin there that made them curve in the first place; his hands continued to caress his thighs, holding him down while also pulling him closer against his knee, throwing in some bites to Sean's overly sensitive neck to increase the pleasure as much as he could. He was more surprised than confused when small giggles bubbled up from the Irishman's chest, his arms still wrapped around him as tight as they could be while he held on for dear life, he didn't even realize that he could have gotten a laugh out at the time, and before he could lift his head to see what was going in Sean was speaking. Or, trying to at least.

"Y-you-r obs-sseion with m-ha-y thighs." Mark chuckled as well, kissing his way back up to his lips where he could peck him over and over, the soft smile on his lips making the one on Sean light up even more.

"They're like your ass, so nice and full. I can't help but squeeze them." He heightened his claim with a firm squeeze to his squishy flesh, marveling at the shiver that tore up his boyfriend's spine from the touch, the trembled of his lips as he tried to laugh again through his little mewls. He was still able to manage it though, it was Sean after all, and the boy would find any way to do what he wanted. 

"I'm thick, with two c's." He snickered out with every exaggerated word, his eyelids fluttering open to reveal his bright blues where specks of mischief swam within the pools of overall happiness and joy, causing Mark's heart to skip a few beats as he stared down into them, delighted that the look was directed toward him and that he had helped to create such a beautiful look, his sweet smile is what broke him from the trace his gaze casted upon him and convinced him to kiss his soft lips once more. Sean was instantly melting back into his hands when the passionate kiss reminded him of the burning heat inside his body, those big hands caressing him so lovingly even when he knew his boyfriend was easily strong enough to create bruises just from squeezing him, though Mark would never in a million years do that to him and the Irishman loved this side of him to even really consider any other form of treatment. 

With a quick shift of the hand Sean's entire frame went rigged, his back arching so high Mark was concerned that he might have to give the teen a good massage to soothe those muscles after this, his lips tore themselves away from their tanned partner's so he could fling his head back on the blanket, a dull throb in the back of his skull where it had hit the ground was ignored in favor of the blinding pleasure that suddenly shot through the boy's body. His lips opened up to let out one of the lewdest noises he'd ever made, the pitch high enough to fool anyone of his gender and dirty enough to put any pornstar to absolute shame; his face lit up in a dark blush and his hand quickly slapped over his mouth to try and hold back more of the moans as Mark's hand only sped up, palming him so hard that his eyes began to roll back. It was such a shocking switch in pace Sean didn't know how to really handle it, many embarrassing noises slipping past his lips despite his best efforts, and he just knew that Mark was smirking, he could feel the pull of his lips pressed against his warm cheek. He tangled his other hand in his raven locks, using his hold on the strands to push his face away from his cheek, leading it down into the nook of his neck so that he could put his big mouth to good use, his face heating up even more at that thought. He just couldn't stand to see his confident look at that moment, the way his dark eyes twinkles and the way the way the skin around his eyes crinkled along with his wide cheeks as he grinned that cocky grin of his, Sean could think of three things that would lead to: he'd get even more flustered, fake being angry at him, or finish right then and there in his jeans. 

He wanted to last a few more minutes at the least so he could try and return the favor, he could feel the huge bulge of his endowed boyfriend pushing into his hip, so close to his own needy shaft that Mark continued to torment with his hand; it was when he somehow sped up his movements that Sean realized he wouldn't be able to last much longer, thoughts darting in and out of his head as he tried to grasp onto the most important one he had been thinking of quite frequently in the past few months. So when he finally caught the thought and allowed himself to accept that he truly wanted to do such a big thing with his lover he let himself have another minute or so of time to enjoy this feeling, wanting to draw this moment out for as long as he could before his hands were sliding down the elder's muscular arms, pausing at his forearm so he could have just a few more seconds, finally he grabbed at Mark's wide wrist, eyes widening slightly when the male didn't stop touching him. Mark had figured Sean was just touching him to touch him, he was always embarrassed about finishing in front of him so grabbing at his arms to try and slow him down as he jerked him off or palmed him, like he was doing now, wasn't completely uncommon for the couple; it was his urgently muttered words that finally got his hand to pause, he could feel the pulse from his near climax as he was still pressed against him. 

"Mmhmmm, wait, oh baby wait a second." Thankfully Mark thought with his head instead of his body, as even when Sean spoke those words he couldn't stop his hips from rolling into his hand, relentless in its need for some form of pleasure, especially when he was this close to his finish only to be denied as his hips were held down and the warm hand left his crotch. The specks of gold that flowed through the thick, dark brown honey swirled inside Mark's iris' were more prom inset with how wide his eyes were, concern instantly joining the sweet mixture and etching its way onto Sean's pale face, his gaze flickering from where his hand had just been back to the captured oceans. 

"Are you okay love?" His worry was eased somewhat by the smile that tugged at Sean's lips, successfully forming an adoring smile that calmed his racing heart and the terrified thoughts all pertaining to how he must have somehow hurt the smaller man, it all faded away almost as quickly as it had arrived, though his face was still twisted up a bit as he waited for why he was asked to stop. From the moan he had to have still been enjoying it, maybe he just wanted them to shuffle around a bit so he was more comfortable, laying down with only a blanket to protect him from the root filled dirt couldn't have been all that pleasant now that he thought more about it. Once Mark had calmed down it was the Irishman's turn to take on the look of worry, he had been so confident up until this very moment, adrenaline was still rushing through his veins but it wasn't enough to block out all his fears of rejection at his question; it would be the most serious thing either one of them had done in the entire relationship, and it was something that he knew Mark had never really come closer to doing then he had himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just -- I um, uh." He tried to assure him to the best of his abilities, but his shy nature had teamed up with his fear and embarrassment, leaving him a momentary mess underneath his boyfriend and fuck since when was Mark so intimidating? He looks like he could snap me in half with a fucking hug! His cheeks heated up horribly, but this time it didn't just stay at his cheeks, it curved around his jaw to paint his neck and ears in the dark pink color; his eyes quickly broke contact with Mark's and looked off to the side, trying to find something to slow his racing heart so he could actually speak, but his behavior was only making his partner even more worried about what was going on. He had just started to reach up to cup his small face in one of his hands, take ahold of his chin and turn his head towards him so that he could look into his eyes, perhaps he could use Sean's own truth telling abilities on himself to make him spill, but he was already ahead of him as his lips finally remembered how to move and form the words he had been wanting to desperately say to Mark for months now. 

"I wanna . . . " he trailed off, taking a few seconds to compose himself and pick up his sentence, eyes drifting back over in flicks to look at Mark, then away, and then the Eurasian again, " I wanna . . you know, do it . . . with you." He looked him dead in the eyes as he finished, allowing this man to see every drop of innocence, curiosity, trust; all his vulnerability was out in the open for the man who had picked his heart up from where it had been laying broken and beaten in the dirt, who had cleaned it up and stitched it shut so it could never be hurt again unless he dropped it like others had and allowed it to shatter on the ground below his feet. But Sean would have never asked such a question if he believed that would be the outcome, and the older male, who sat in wide eyed shock at what was being told--asked of him in all reality, knew this very well. Sean continued to stare up at his lover, preparing himself for any one of the many responses he could have been given to such an important question, he was completely fine if he didn't want to do this quite yet, if he wasn't really prepared to do anything at this moment in time, he could understand if he simply wasn't really in the mood to go all the way, but the fact stayed the same. Sean was lying there, waiting for Mark to decide what he wanted to do with all of his trust he had just sat out in front of him to see, but he really should have known the obvious answer.


End file.
